The Flash's Story Redone
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Final Addition to the Story's Redone Series. Barry Allen has been given a second chance at life as both himself and the Flash on another Earth. Is the future truly set in stone or will Barry be able to use his knowledge of the past to change the future and save the lives of those he couldn't the first time around.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing Barry remembered before seeing a white light was chasing the Reverse Flash into a speed force storm, running so fast that his body simply couldn't take the intensity of the speed he was running at, burning up, just like his time remnant did when he was trying to stop Zoom from destroying the multiverse and then when the white light came to end, he found himself in some strange dimension.

"Where the hell am I?" Barry asked.

"Someplace unreachable by any other means Mr. Allen." a familiar voice and Barry turned to see a man that he believed to be Music Meister standing behind him.

"Music Meister, what have you done to me now?" Barry asked.

"I am not Music Meister, though I share a similar origin as him. I am the Beyonder." Beyonder said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Barry asked.

"To give you another chance at life." Beyonder said.

"How?" Barry asked.

"There are more earths in the multiverse than the 53 earths you know of. There are infinite earths and you have a chance to take the place of your counterpart in any of them. You can undo your mistakes and save the lives of those who weren't able to before." Beyonder said.

"Sounds like a no brainer. Any Earth recommendation?" Barry asked.

"Earth 104. The you of that universe is currently in the coma after being struck by lightning. When you arrive, you will not only have access to your speed, but it will be at the same level it was before you died on Earth One." Beyonder said and Barry nodded as he braced himself for what he was sure would be a painful experience and he was not disappointed as the Beyonder tapped him and it felt like Barry was being flung backwards while he was being torn apart and put back together at the same time.

* * *

When Barry woke up, he found himself hearing Poker Face.

"I told you it would work." Barry heard Cisco say and he had to remind himself that Cisco didn't know him yet.

"Where am I?" Barry asked as he shot upwards.

"Whoa relax man. You're in Star Labs, my name is Cisco Ramon. You were struck by lightning and we brought you here to treat you." Cisco said as Barry looked down and pretended to be surprised at the changes made to his body.

"Lightning gave me abs?" Barry asked as another familiar face entered the lab.

"I'm Doctor Caitlin Snow and I need you to urinate into this." Caitlin said as she handed Barry a cup.

"Nice to meet you to. But anyways, what's going on?" Barry asked.

"Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration. It's quite remarkable really." Caitlin said.

"How long have I been here?" Barry asked as he heard a familiar sound and he had to resist the urge to glare as Harrison Wells rolled up to them.

"You were in a coma for 9 months." Wells said.

"Dr. Wells, it's an honor to meet you." Barry said.

"Really, well since our little mishap with the particle accelerator, not many people share that opinion Mr. Allen." Wells said.

"We have a lot to discuss." Wells said and Barry nodded as he followed Wells into the cortex.

"It's hard to believe I'm here. I've always wanted to meet you face to face." Barry said to Wells, despite knowing who that man really was.

"Yeah? Well, you certainly went to great length to do it. S.T.A.R. Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location. many more were injured. Myself amongst them." Wells said.

"Geez. What happened?" Barry asked.

"Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned. For forty-five minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky, - and that, in turn seeded a storm-cloud." Wells said.

"That created a lightning bolt that struck me." Barry finished.

"That's right. I was recovering myself, when I heard about you. The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was, actually a misdiagnosis, because you see, you weren't flat-lining, Barry, your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it. Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days but, Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here, where - we were able to stabilize you." Wells said and Barry immediately reached for his hand instinctively for his wedding ring, only to remember that he and Iris weren't married or even dating in this universe.

"Iris?" Barry asked.

"Iris, yes. She came to see you quite often." Wells said with a smile.

"She talks a lot. Also, she's hot." Cisco said, only to have Barry glare at him, but to his surprise, Caitlin also glared at Cisco.

"I need to go." Barry said.

"No, you can't." Caitlin said.

"Look, I get you still have tests you need to run on me, but I think that my family deserves to know that I'm okay." Barry said and Wells had to give him that.

"You can contact your family and ask them to come here." Wells said and Barry nodded as Cisco handed him back his phone and Barry took a deep breath while he prepared to call Iris and braced himself for the reality that she was dating Eddie right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris had just finished her shift as Jitters when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Iris asked.

"Hey Iris, it's me, I just woke up." Barry said and Iris felt her shoulders sigh in relief at the sound of his voice.

"Okay, I just finished my shift at Jitters, so where are you now?" Iris asked.

"Star labs is insisting on running more tests on me." Barry said.

"Okay, well, I will be there to see you shortly." Iris said.

"Looking forward to it." Barry said as she hung up.

"I'll be there sooner than you think. Baby." Iris said as she looked around to make sure she was alone and then took a deep breath before she ran towards Star labs. At Mach speed, streaking purple lightning behind her.

* * *

To say Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and Wells were surprised when Iris sped into the cortex with purple lightning coming off her was an understatement.

"Wait, Iris, how did you do that?" Barry asked, genuinely surprised.

"I don't know. About a month after the accelerator exploded, I was running late to class and my car died and I realized I had to run and the next thing I know, I'm running at the speed of sound and while I arrived at campus on time, it was humiliated to find that my clothes had burned off and while I'd managed to speed home and change, it was still embarrassing and it's why I now keep a spare outfit with me at all times, though I think I've managed to figure out how fast I can go without having to deal with that issue anymore." Iris said.

"Well Ms. West, it appears that you were affected by the dark matter released by the particle accelerator in a similar manner to Mr. Allen." Dr. Wells said.

"Wait, are you saying that I can run that fast to?" Barry asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out now isn't there?" Dr. Wells said and Barry nodded as he tapped into his speed and ran around the lab in a manner that appeared to be out of control.

"That is going to take some getting used to." Barry said.

"Well rest assured Mr. Allen, just like with Ms. West, we will help you as best we can to understand these new abilities." Dr. Wells said.

"Thank you Dr. Wells. But now that I have this power, I intend to use it to find the man who killed my mother and get justice for my father. I know that whoever it was, they were like me and Iris, only evil." Barry said.

"The man in the yellow suit. We'll find him Barry and we'll make him confess and get your father out of prison." Iris assured him.

"Thank you Iris. But for now, Dr. Wells, I think I'd like to go and get a decent meal." Barry said and Wells nodded.

"Go, I think further testing can wait until tomorrow." Wells said.

"Thank you." Barry said.

"I'll walk out with you." Iris said and Barry nodded.

"Good because I don't have my wallet on me." Barry said and Iris rolled her eyes at him as they walked out.

However, much to Barry's surprise, the moment they were out of sight of the others, Iris pushed him against the wall and smashed her lips up against his.

"Okay, not that I didn't like that, because I did, a lot, but I thought that you had a thing with Eddie." Barry said.

"Why would you think that?" Iris asked, not daring to hope.

"You always seemed to have a thing for the hero like cops." Barry said.

"True, but there's no bigger hero, than the Flash." Iris said and Barry saw her in a new light.

"Iris, what is the song you want to hear at your wedding?" Barry asked.

"Kara Danvers singing running home to you." Iris said and Barry grinned as this time, he kissed her.

"You met that weird Beyonder guy to?" Barry asked.

"I did, though he did not tell me I'd be a speedster on this earth, not that I'm complaining, since now I'll actually be able to help you in the field instead of behind the scenes." Iris said.

"Yeah, it will be nice to have you out there with me and just like I did Wally, after we take down Thawne, I will teach you everything I know." Barry said.

"Looking forward to it babe. But now, why don't we head to Jitters for some coffee." Iris said.

"Sounds good to me." Barry said.

"Race ya." Iris said and Barry laughed.

"You will lose." Barry said as they sped out of the building, Barry leaving a trail of yellow lightning behind him, Iris leaving a trail of purple lightning behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting coffee with Iris, Barry decided that before he returned to work, there was someone else he needed to visit first. That was why he found himself walking into Iron Heights, remembering that the last time he'd been in this place, it was as a prisoner.

"Hey slugger." Henry Allen said with a smile as his son sat down on the other side of the glass and Barry got a little choked up at the sight of his father, alive, sitting in front of him.

"Hey dad." Barry said and Henry smiled at his son.

"Iris told me about your coma." Henry said.

"She did?" Barry asked and Henry nodded.

"Who do you think has kept me company over the past nine months?" Henry said.

"Speaking of Iris, I've got some news regarding her." Barry said.

"Really, what might that be?" Henry asked.

"She and I are going on a date." Barry said and Henry smiled at him.

"So, you finally asked her out." Henry said.

"Actually, she asked me." Barry said sheepishly.

"I should've known." Henry chuckled and Barry smiled.

"And one more thing. The man who killed mom, who put you in here, I think I've finally found a way to catch him and dad before you interrupt me, let me finish." Barry said and Henry nodded.

"I'm not obsessing over mom's death anymore, I've made my peace with what happened to her, but that doesn't change the fact that the person who did it is still out there somewhere and you shouldn't haven't to suffer for another man's crimes. Besides, I work for the CCPD technically, I'm just doing my job." Barry said.

"You've really come to terms with your mother's death?" Henry asked.

"I have, but you're still here and we've been apart for too long already." Barry said.

"Just, promise me you won't let this desire ruin your life more than it already has." Henry said.

"I'm done being stuck in that night. I'm ready to start running again." Barry said and Henry smiled.

"That's my boy. Now, go get your girl slugger." Henry said and Barry nodded as he walked out of the building.

* * *

"Hey dad." Iris said as she entered the house.

"Hey baby, I thought you'd be home from work sooner." Joe said.

"Yeah well, I got a call from Star labs." Iris said.

"How's Barry doing?" Joe asked.

"He's awake. He's actually the one who called me." Iris said.

"So you get called and not me." Joe asked.

"Sorry dad, but I guess we know who Barry's favorite West is." Iris said.

"So, did you guys go get coffee or something?" Joe asked.

"Yes and we also decided to try going out on a date." Iris said and Joe smiled.

"It's about time." Joe said.

"Shut up, at least I'm trying to find someone in my life, when was your last date?" Iris asked.

"Before your mom." Joe said and Iris had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, since she knew that her mother was still alive.

"Dad, there's something I need to tell you." Iris said.

"What?" Joe asked.

"I know that mom is still alive." Iris said.

"How?" Joe asked.

"I was doing some research into my family's history for class and I noticed that there wasn't any record of Mom's death and she also doesn't have a tombstone in the cemetery. Wasn't hard to put two and two together." Iris admitted.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I should've told you the truth about your mother." Joe said.

"So why didn't you?" Iris asked.

"I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't figure out the right way. The mother you thought you remember the perfect mother and the stories I made up for you that is the mother you deserve, and I knew Francine couldn't be like that. She would only break your heart. I'm so sorry." Joe said and Iris pulled her father into a hug.

"Dad It's okay. I understand. You were just trying to keep me safe." Iris said.

"You're not mad?" Joe asked.

"No, because getting mad at you about this would just be a waste of time and energy. But, have you ever tried looking for mom? Who knows, maybe when she left, she had something she wasn't aware of going on." Iris said.

"Like what?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least try to find her, let me actually meet my mom." Iris said and Joe sighed.

"Okay, I'll see if I can find her." Joe said and Iris smiled at her father gratefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Cisco was currently working in his workshop when he heard someone enter.

"That doesn't look like any piece of cutting edge technology like you promised Dr. Wells." Caitlin said with a smile as she entered Cisco's workshop.

"Yeah, well, he can't really afford to fire me considering I'm the only one of his technicians who didn't cut and run after the explosion." Cisco said with his own smile.

"Still, what exactly are you working on?" Caitlin asked.

"What, I find out that 2 people we know suddenly have super powers and I'm not going to make them supersuits?" Cisco asked and Caitlin smiled.

"Can I see what you've got so far?" Caitlin asked.

"Only because it's you." Cisco said as he let her take a look at his work.

"So, is this Barry's suit?" Caitlin asked at what Cisco was working on.

"Uh no, this is Iris's. Barry's suit is over here." Cisco said as he moved over to where he had a tarp over something, which he pulled away to reveal a bright red suit with a white circle and a golden lightning bolt on it.

"Nice work. But Iris's suit just seems like a duller, female version of Barry's?" Caitlin asked.

"I dunno, it's just, when I made Barry's suit, it felt more like a reflex, as if something else was guiding my hand, but with Iris's I don't." Cisco said.

"Might I recommend you at least make the suit's color compatible with Iris's purple lightning, since red with Barry's lightning makes sense, but red and purple, not quite as much." Caitlin said, causing Cisco to look at her.

"Think you could do better?" Cisco asked her.

"Well, I'm no genius when it comes sewing like yourself, but I think I have an idea or two to help improve this design." Caitlin said as she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began to draw something until she'd finished.

"How about this?" Caitlin asked, showing him the design and Cisco grinned.

"It's beautiful. Just like the woman who designed it." Cisco said and Caitlin smiled as she let him pull her into his arms and they kissed.

* * *

Barry was currently in his lab at CCPD, after receiving a hearty welcome back from the other officers, he was now trying to get caught up on all the cases he'd missed while he was in a coma when Eddie entered the lab.

"Hey Eddie, is something wrong?" Barry asked.

"No, Barry, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor." Eddie said.

"Sure, name it." Barry said, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Eddie was still alive in this universe.

"Iris is like your sister right?" Eddie asked and Barry now had a feeling about where this was going.

"More or less, why?" Barry asked.

"I was wondering if you could find out if she was interested in going out on a date with me." Eddie said.

"I'm sorry Eddie, but I can't do that." Barry said.

"And why not?" Eddie asked.

"Because I'm going out on a date with Iris this weekend." Barry said.d

"Wow, only a couple of days out of the coma and you're already playing her heartstrings." Eddie said and Barry glared at him.

"You and I both know that Iris isn't the type of girl to fall for that sort of thing and by the way, she asked me out, not the other way around." Barry said.

"Sorry, it's just, you can't deny that some people might see it that way." Eddie said and Barry nodded.

"I do, but Eddie, you're Joe's partner and you've known Iris for years. I'd think you know her better than that." Barry said as Joe entered the lab.

"Hey Bar, sorry to interrupt, but Eddie, we need to get going." Joe said.

"Yeah sure, where?" Eddie asked.

"Bank robbery in progress and cell phone footage shows Clyde Mardon on the scene." Joe said.

"What, I thought Mardon was dead." Eddie said.

"So did I, but it turns out we were wrong so let's get moving." Joe said and Eddie nodded as they headed out and as soon as they were gone, Barry called Iris.

"What's up?" Iris asked.

"Clyde Mardon is back and sounds like he's just as stupid as he was before. Meet me at Star Labs in 10 minutes." Barry said.

"I'll see you there partner." Iris said as Barry hung up and looked outside before using his speed to complete his job and then zooming out of the lab towards Star Labs.

* * *

"Mr. Allen, what a pleasant surprise, I thought you weren't supposed to be here until later." Dr. Wells said.

"Dr. Wells, Star Labs has its own satellite right?" Barry asked.

"Yes, why?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Could you just humor me and use it to see if there are any strange or irregular weather patterns in Central City?" Barry asked and Wells nodded as he wheeled over to the computers in the cortex and after a few minutes, he frowned.

"That's odd, records are showing some very strange weather phenomenon around Central City Bank, but there isn't anything out of the ordinary, it's as if it has a mind of its own." Wells said.

"Or someone else is controlling it." Barry said.

"Excuse me?" Wells asked.

"The same energy that gave me and Iris powers, could it have affected other people as well, just in different ways?" Barry asked.

"It's possible. But I suppose the only to know for sure is to find out what's causing these variations in the weather." Wells said, looking at Barry, who grinned.

"I'll need something to keep my face hidden." Barry said.

"Got you covered, why don't you follow me to my workshop." Cisco said as he led Barry into his workshop and Barry grinned at the sight of a familiar suit.

"Cisco, you have outdone yourself." Barry said with a grin as he looked over at another mannequin with a tarp over it.

"Hey, what's that?" Barry asked.

"Oh, that's a suit for Iris, but it's not quite done yet. Caitlin gave me some design input." Cisco said.

"Really, I didn't think you'd let anyone interfere with this sort of work." Barry said.

"Normally I wouldn't, but Caitlin's special." Cisco said.

"So, how long have you guys been a thing?" Barry asked, putting the pieces together.

"Excuse me?" Cisco asked.

"Come on Cisco, you think I didn't notice how Caitlin glared at you when you called Iris hot. And now you're letting her interfere with your work?" Barry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A few months okay. But right now I think you have something more important to worry about?" Cisco asked.

"Right?" Barry agreed and in a flash of yellow lightning, both he and the suit were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Huh, back so soon?" Wells asked when Barry returned.

"It was a man." Barry said.

"Wait, what?" Cisco asked.

"It was a man causing those weather patterns." Barry said.

"What like he had a weather machine?" Cisco asked.

"No, it was like he was the weather machine, he could actually control the weather itself somehow." Barry said.

"Intriguing. Well Mr. Allen, I guess it's safe to say that you and Iris were not the only ones affected by the particle accelerator explosion, but it appears this person was given the power to control the weather." Dr. Wells said and Barry nodded.

"So why didn't you put a smackdown on him?" Cisco asked.

"Because I'm not going to kill him and I don't think that Iron Heights is presently equipped to contain people with powers." Barry pointed out.

"Fair point." Cisco said.

"You do bring up a good point Barry. As far as we know, there could be more people with powers out there besides the three we know of and not all of them are going to behave with their powers. Until an actual prison can be modified to accommodate those powers, we'll need some other place to hold them." Well said.

"Is there any place here we could use to contain them?" Barry asked.

"There is one place." Cisco said.

"You're right, we could convert it into a makeshift prison." Wells said.

"Convert what into what?" Caitlin asked as she entered the Cortex.

"The particle accelerator. We could turn it into a prison for any metahumans who decide they don't want to be behave with their powers." Wells said and Caitlin nodded, much to Barry's surprise.

"Caitlin, you don't have a problem with the accelerator?" Barry asked.

"I mean, I did before when the accelerator first blew up, but Cisco helped me work through those issues." Caitlin said.

"Why would you have a personal problem with it?" Barry asked.

"My ex-boyfriend Ronnie Raymond, he died in the explosion." Caitlin said.

"Ronnie was your boyfriend. Nothing more?" Barry asked.

"No, we actually hadn't been dating that long before he died." Caitlin said, reminding Barry yet again of the differences between these universes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Barry said.

"It's fine." Caitlin assured him, right as Iris sped into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, what's going on?" Iris asked.

"Well today I learned that you and I were not the only ones affected by the accelerator explosion." Barry said.

"Really, what happened?" Iris asked.

"Barry saw a guy who could control the weather." Cisco said.

"Really, and you didn't try to stop him?" Iris asked.

"I would've but where would I have put him, since I refuse to kill anyone." Barry said and Iris nodded in understanding.

"We're actually working on something to Barry contain him, but in the meantime, maybe you two should practice your speed." Dr. Wells said.

"You got a place for us to do it?" Barry asked.

"Oh man do we." Cisco said as he led Barry and Iris in the direction of what they remembered to have been the speed lab and they were surprised when they arrived to find that it had been reconstructed exactly the same way it had been before.

"Cisco, what is this place?" Iris asked.

"This is our speed lab. Not quite sure why Dr. Wells insisted on building this place, but it's useful for training you guys." Cisco said.

"Yeah, heck of a coincidence." Barry said, only to have Iris elbow him to shut up.

"Okay so, why don't you guys get on the track and we can see what you guys can do." Cisco said.

"Catch me if you can." Barry said to Iris with a grin as he sped into the track.

Iris slid off her bag and jacket.

"Hold on Iris, since Barry has his own super suit to run in, I've got something waiting for you in the lab." Cisco said as he led Iris to his workshop where he pulled back the tarp to reveal a deep blue suit that to Iris, actually resembled the Jesse Quick suit, only it was a deep blue instead of red, and purple instead yellow on it, the mask was black and the lightning on the emblem was purple.

"What do you think?" Cisco asked.

"I think you've outdone yourself Cisco." Iris said as she did the same thing as Barry and sped her suit off the mannequin and then headed for the speed lab with Barry.


	6. Chapter 6

"Barry, Iris, get up to the Cortex now." Cisco said over the comms and just like that, Barry and Iris flashed into the cortex.

"What's up?" Iris asked as she removed her mask and and Barry pulled back his cowl.

"I hacked into the security footage from the bank and used some borrowed military facial recognition software to id our metahuman, as we're calling people like you. His name's Clyde Mardon." Cisco said.

"Clyde Mardon. I thought he was dead?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, he was reported dead the night the particle accelerator exploded when the plane he and his brother Mark were using to escape crashed." Barry said.

"But instead, it appears that dark matter gave Mr. Mardon the ability to control the weather." Dr. Wells said.

"So how do we find him?" Barry asked.

"We still have the Star Labs satellite searching for any suspicious weather phenomenons, so once Mardon uses his powers, we'll know where he is and you can go take him down." Dr. Wells said.

"You guys are going to need codenames, that is, unless you want the world to know that you're speedsters." Cisco said.

"I was kind of thinking about calling myself the Flash. What do you think?" Barry asked.

"Kind of catchy." Iris said and Cisco nodded.

"What about you Iris?" Cisco asked.

"I was kind of hoping that you could handle that Cisco?" Iris said and Cisco grinned.

"How about the Streak?" Cisco asked.

"Eh, it's okay, not quite what I was hoping for." Iris said, just to have Barry cough into his hand and she glared at him.

"How about, the Dash?" Cisco asked.

"I like it." Iris said.

"Anyways, maybe you guys should do patrols, in case we can't find Mardon before he does anymore damage." Caitlin said as she approached them.

"Even if we catch Mardon, do we have a place to contain him yet?" Barry asked.

"I just finished modifying one of the cavities in the particle accelerator core chamber into a confinement cell. It should hold Mardon once you get him in here." Cisco said.

"Great, that's a relief." Barry said, right as the alarms went off.

"We got a hit. It looks like Mardon went back to the same farmhouse he was at the night he got his powers." Wells said.

"Looks like we're gonna get our first takedown tonight. Race you there." Barry said to Iris as he pulled up his cowl and sped out of the room.

"Oh it's on." Iris said as she sped out after him.

"Ah, young love." Dr. Wells said, amused at Barry and Iris's antics.

* * *

"I'm not saying Mardon is alive, but if he was, this is the last place him and his brother hid out." Joe said as he and Eddie got out of their car in front of a barn that was all too familiar to Joe.

"Let's go." Eddie said as they pulled out their guns and entered the barn to find Clyde Mardon sitting on the ground waiting for them.

"Mardon? On your feet. Hands on your head." Joe said as he and Eddie cautiously approached him as Mardon got up.

"You got me. The night of the storm, after S.T.A.R. Labs blew. After our plane went down, and I woke up on the ground, alive. When I saw what I could do, I understood. I am God." Clyde said.

"Shut the hell up! Turn around." Eddie said, right as Mardon began to generate wind from his hands, knocking the guns out of Joe and Eddie's hands.

"You think your guns can stop God?!" Mardon demanded.

"Why in the hell would God need to rob banks?" Joe asked.

"You're right. I've been thinking too small." Mardon agreed as he tore the barn apart and generated a tornado.

Joe and Eddie both thought they were done for when suddenly blurs of yellow and purple sped them to a safe distance before they saw two figures standing between them and Mardon. A man in red and a woman in blue, both of them with lightning insignias on their chests.

"Who are those guys?" Eddie asked.

"No idea, I just hope they're on our side." Joe said.

* * *

"Guys, the wind's picking up." Dash said.

"Yeah, we can see that. Wind speeds are 200 miles per hour, and increasing. If it keeps up, this could become an F5 tornado." Caitlin said.

"And it's headed towards the city." Flash said.

"How do we stop it? Guys?" Dash asked, right as Flash came in with the answer.

"What if we unravel it?" Flash asked.

"How the hell are you gonna do that?" Cisco asked.

"We'll run around it in the opposite direction, cut off its legs." Flash said.

"They'd have to clock 700 miles per hour to do that." Dr. Wells said.

"Your bodies may not be able to handle those speeds. You'll die." Caitlin said.

"If it was just one of us yes, but since there are two, our speed." Flash said.

"It'll build off each other, generating more than enough speed while allowing them to maintain a safe pace." Dr. Wells finished.

"Then what are you waiting for. Run Barry and Iris, Run." Cisco shouted.

"You heard the man." Dash said to Flash, who nodded as they sped towards the tornado, running in the opposite direction of it and quickly unraveled it.

"I didn't think there was anyone else like me out there." Mardon said, only to have the Flash and the Dash glare at him.

"We're nothing like you." Dash said.

"You're a murderer and you're going to the only place suited for a place like you." Flash as he sped up towards Mardon and speed punched him out.

"Cisco, get the cell ready." Flash said as Dash picked up Mardon up and sped away.

"I know you're watching us Detective." Flash said as he turned around to see Joe and Eddie staring at him.

"Who are you?" Joe asked.

"I'm the Flash." Flash said, vibrating his voice and face so they wouldn't recognize him.

"And you're on our side?" Eddie asked.

"I'm on the side of justice, so yes I am. And as far as Mardon goes, don't worry, we're taking him to a place that can actually hold him, since normal prisons are currently incapable of doing so." Flash said.

"Do you have any recommendations on how we can catch up?" Joe asked.

"Contact Star Labs. They can help." Flash said as he sped off after the Dash before Joe or Eddie could ask him any more questions.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're first official takedown as superheroes, nice." Cisco said as he clapped hands with Barry as he and Iris entered the Cortex.

"Thanks man." Barry said with a grin.

"Effectively done, both of you." Dr. Wells said.

"Thanks and I think that I might've gotten Star labs a contract with the CCPD." Barry said.

"Really, how?" Wells asked.

"I told Joe that Star Labs has created a means of detaining metahumans, so maybe they should enlist you guys to create cells in Iron Heights." Barry said.

"Nice, that might help improve the reputation of Star Labs in this city." Cisco said and Barry nodded, right as they heard a familiar voice approach them.

"Well, this is an interesting sight." Joe West said as he entered the Cortex.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Iris asked, since their secret identities were now blown.

"Well, I came here after the barn incident to see if Star Labs could help upgrade Iron Heights to handle people like Mardon, but imagine my surprise when I find my daughter and my foster son dressed as the incredibly fast people who stopped Mardon earlier tonight." Joe said.

"Dad, I know what you might be thinking right now." Iris said.

"How could either of you think you about putting your lives at risk like that?" Joe asked.

"Because I know what I saw the night my mother died and now I know it was real, not a hallucination like you said it was. My father was framed for a murder by the man in the yellow suit and I'm going to catch him, whether you like it or not." Barry said.

"Maybe you did see something that night Barry, but still." Joe said, finally accepting that Barry was right about what had happened.

"I need to do this Joe. I feel like it's what I was always meant to do. Besides, the police can't handle people like Mardon, but I can. We can." Barry said.

"I may not be able to stop you Barry, since I can somewhat understand, since you were right about your father and I will try to help you get your father out of prison, but Iris, you are not doing anymore dangerous stuff like that again." Joe said and Iris glared at her father.

"I can and I will. Why is Barry allowed to do this while I can't?" Iris asked.

"Because you're my kid Iris. Barry may be my foster son and of course I care about him, I also know that he's got a personal score involved in this and I owe it to both him and his father to let him solve do this, at least until we catch the man who killed his mother. But you Iris, you're my kid and my priority is to keep you safe." Joe said.

"That's the same line you used when you wanted me to withdraw my application from the police academy. What, are you going to give me silent treatment to if I don't do what you say? I'm an adult dad, I think I can make my own choices." Iris said.

"Not when it comes to your life Iris." Joe said.

"I don't care if you approve of me doing this or not, because I have the ability to help people in this city, same as Barry, same as Superman does in Metropolis or same as Supergirl in National City and I'm not going to let my gifts be wasted, simply because you're being overprotective." Iris said.

"Barry, can you please back me up on this?" Joe asked.

"Sorry Joe, but I'm with Iris on this one. If she wants to use her speed to help people, I say it's her choice." Barry said and Iris smiled at him appreciatively.

"Seriously Barry?" Joe asked.

"I'm sorry Joe, but it's Iris's choice on what she wants do with her speed, not yours." Barry said and Iris grinned at her father triumphantly.

"Detective West, maybe we should change the topic. Do you still want Star Labs to begin building cells for people like Clyde Mardon or not?" Wells asked, getting tired of this argument.

"I do, but only because these people can't just be held in some black site." Joe said.

"Then perhaps I should speak with the chief." Wells said and Joe nodded as he looked back at both his kids, not understanding why they felt the need to put themselves in danger like this.

* * *

Barry smiled as he entered the visiting room of Iron Heights where his father was waiting.

"Hey Slugger." Henry said as Barry sat down in front of him.

"Hey, I got in a fight." Barry said.

"You just got out of a coma." Henry said and Barry smiled.

"Did you win?" Henry asked.

"I did." Barry said.

"That's my boy." Henry said with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

The following night after Barry and Iris's first save as superheroes was their first date.

Iris had spent the whole day trying to find an outfit that would both look good and also be compatible with her speed, until finally she found something that worked.

"You look great Iris." Barry said when Iris opened the door to him to pick her up for their date.

"Thanks, so do you." Iris said.

"You ready to go?" Barry asked her.

"As I'll ever be." Iris said.

"Then let's go." Barry said as he took her arm and then to Iris's surprise, he swept her into his arms and sped off until they were at the same gazebo he took her to the last time they went on their first date.

"You recreated our original first date." Iris said and Barry nodded as he pulled out picnic basket.

"You really think that will be enough for two speedsters?" Iris asked.

"I have 5 more baskets packed with food under the table." Barry assured her and Iris grinned.

"You think of everything don't you." Iris said and Barry nodded.

"In more ways than one. This is a place is one place that Thawne doesn't have bugged." Barry said.

"So we can talk about anything without worrying about him listening in." Iris said and Barry nodded.

"Okay then, why don't we just expose him as Eobard Thawne now and get your father out of prison?" Iris asked.

"And how would we prove that. Iris, I'd just look like a kid who's trying to get his father out of jail like I have for the past 15 years. We need incontrovertible proof that Harrison Wells is not who he says he is." Barry said and Iris nodded, since as the daughter of a cop, that made sense to her.

"Speaking of dads, how are things going with yours?" Barry asked.

"He's still not talking to me about this whole speedster thing." Iris said.

"Hey, he'll come around, I mean he did with me and with Wally." Barry said.

"Yeah, Wally, I'm kind of sad he won't be getting speed in this universe." Iris said.

"We don't know that. I mean, he doesn't have to have been struck by lightning when a particle accelerator exploded to become a speedster, maybe he'll get his speed some other way." Barry said.

"Yeah well, first I'd have to meet him and I'm still waiting for my dad to get in touch with my mom out in Keystone." Iris said.

"Why don't you just go out to Keystone yourself, I mean, you know where they live." Barry said.

"And that brain is almost as big of a reason as to why I married you as your looks." Iris said and Barry smiled as they kissed and began eating.

However, before they could continue on with their date, they were surprised, when suddenly, a breach opened up in front of them, though that gave both Barry and Iris hope that another old friend had joined them on this earth.

"What the hell?" Iris asked as Cisco came out of the breach.

"Okay, I've forgotten how weird it is to breach for the first time." Cisco said and Barry looked both happy and annoyed.

"Cisco, what the hell, we're on a date." Barry said.

"Oh, sorry guys, didn't mean to interrupt." Cisco said.

"Should we be calling you Cisco or Vibe?" Iris asked and Cisco just grinned at that.

"My earth one friends, it is good to see you again." Cisco said.

"You couldn't have waited until tomorrow to tell us?" Iris asked.

"Again, I'm sorry about that, but you should both know how hard it it to get the hang of powers, even if technically, they're powers you've had for years." Cisco said.

"Where were you trying to breach?" Barry asked.

"I'm not even sure. Figured that since you guys had the ideas from Earth One, there was a chance you guys were here on this earth two and in my defense, you never told us when you guys were going on your first date." Cisco said.

"Well, now that you've told us, you can go back to Star Labs." Barry said.

"Rude, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Cisco said as he opened another breach and left.

"Well, that happened." Iris said.

"Yeah well, at least now we'll have Vibe with us when we take on Thawne." Barry said and Iris nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Cisco was currently recreating his suit from Earth One when he heard someone enter his lab.

"What exactly are you working on?" Caitlin asked her boyfriend as she entered his workshop.

"What does it look like. My own super suit." Cisco said.

"And why exactly do you need a super suit?" Caitlin asked.

"Because of this." Cisco said as he vibe blasted the entrance to his workshop, though Caitlin managed to dodge.

"You have powers." Caitlin said.

"Yeah and I want to run some more tests on you to make sure you weren't affected in any way." Cisco said and Caitlin nodded as she took a look at Cisco's suit.

"Nice design, but what's with the goggles?" Caitlin asked.

"I thought they'd look cool, plus, every superhero needs some kind of identity concealment." Cisco said.

"So, you're planning on becoming a superhero?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah I mean, if Barry and Iris can be heroes, why can't I. I mean have powers, so I should be able to use them." Cisco said.

"I'm just messing with you Cisco. I think you will make a great hero. Do you have any names picked out?" Caitlin asked.

"I was thinking about calling myself Vibe." Cisco said.

"Catchy." Caitlin said.

"Thanks." Cisco said as Dr. Wells entered the workshop.

"Well Cisco, when were you planning on telling me that you had powers?" Dr. Wells asked.

"I only discovered it a couple of days ago Dr. Wells. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you." Cisco assured him.

"Of course, but if you don't mind my asking, what are your abilities?" Dr. Wells asked.

"I get these visions sometimes, of different events, things that never happened or haven't happened yet. I can also open what I've decided to call breaches to other places on Earth and who knows if that's the furthest I can open breaches to and I can shoot vibrational blasts of energy out of my hands." Cisco said.

"Quite impressive. I'm sure that with a bit of training, you'll become quite the hero." Wells said.

"Thank you. But anyways Dr. Wells, I'd like to run some additional tests on both you and Caitlin to make sure that you weren't affected by the accelerator explosion." Cisco said knowing that Thawne would quickly adapt to prevent him from testing him.

"That's not necessary Cisco. At least for me. I ran dozens of tests on myself after I was cleared from the hospital to see if there had been any changes in my DNA and none have been found." Wells said.

"Can I see the results then. A second set of eyes might catch something you missed." Cisco said.

"I'll see if I can find them." Wells said as he wheeled out of the lab.

"Why did you want to test Dr. Wells? I'm pretty sure if he had powers, he wouldn't be confined in a wheelchair." Caitlin said.

"You never know. Some powers have a bigger drawback than others." Cisco said as he thought of DeVoe and wondered if the DeVoe of this universe was the same as Earth One DeVoe and if he was, had he anticipated the Beyonder situation, though Cisco highly doubted that, since not even the Thinker could anticipate something that no one had ever heard of before.

"Fairpoint, now, how exactly do you plan on testing me for powers?" Caitlin asked.

"Follow me." Cisco said as he led her into his lab.

* * *

Iris had just arrived in Keystone where she knew her mother and brother were living and she took a deep breath before walking up to the door and knocking.

"Can I help you?" Wally West asked as he opened the door and Iris had to make a real effort to keep her emotions in check at the sight of her brother looking at her, no recognition in his eyes.

"Hi, uh, my name is Iris and I was wondering if your mother was home?" Iris asked.

"Yeah sure, hold on a second." Wally said as looked back inside and called for his mom to come to the door.

"Wally, what's going on?" Francine asked as she came to the door.

"This woman here wanted to see you. I figured you knew her." Wally said as Francine's eyes widened when they saw Iris.

"Iris." Francine said.

"Mom, how do you know her, this woman looks way too young to be one of your friends." Wally asked.

"That's because she's not my friend Wally. She's my daughter, your sister." Francine said.

"Wait, I have a sister?" Wally asked.

"Can I come in please?" Iris asked.

"Of course Iris." Francine said as she let her daughter in.

* * *

"Nice place." Iris said as she entered the house.

"Thanks, though I'm sure it's smaller than the house you grew up in with your father." Francine said.

"Wait, dad is still alive?" Wally asked and Iris nodded.

"Yeah Wally, he is. He's a cop in Central City and right now I don't think he even knows he has a son." Iris said.

"This is a lot to process." Wally said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Iris said.

"How did you find me?" Francine asked.

"Well I actually didn't even know you were alive, dad told me you died when I was little. But I'm studying to be a reporter and I found out that you were alive and doing some more extensive digging, I managed to find out where you lived. After all, I find out that my mom is still alive, I think I'm going to go meet her." Iris said.

"Well Iris, I'm glad you did and I got a chance to see you. All grown up, so beautiful." Francine said.

"Thank you, but now, I have to ask, why did you leave?" Iris asked and Wally also looked towards his mother curiously.

"I didn't want to leave you Iris, but I felt like I had to. You see I had a drug problem when you were little and no matter how much help your father got me, I just kept falling back into my old habits and you and your father deserved better than that. When I left, I had no idea I was pregnant with Wally." Francine said.

"If you'd known, would you have stayed?" Iris asked, since she'd never gotten a chance to ask her mother that before.

"Maybe for awhile, but in the end, I know that both of you would've been better off with your father instead of me." Francine said.

"Mom, you did an incredible job raising me. I mean, you've managed to put me through college and while yes sometimes have been harder than others, at least we always had each other." Wally said and Iris nodded.

"Yeah, and it looks like maybe being a single parent is what you needed to finally kick your drug problem, since you didn't have someone else to take care of your kid for you." Iris said.

"So, do you forgive me?" Francine asked.

"I'm not sure we're at forgiveness yet, but I think that this is a start." Iris said and Francine smiled.

"I think that's better than I deserve." Francine said.

"Why don't you guys come out to Central City for a few days so Wally can actually meet dad. I'm sure that if you give him a little time, he'll come around." Iris said.

"How did you get here, I didn't see a car." Wally said.

"I took the train from Central City to Keystone and a cab here." Iris said, since she'd really run here with her speed.

"Well, I think I can afford to pay for all three of us to take the train to Central City." Francine said and Iris and Wally both nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

"What exactly is going on in here? I didn't walk into some weird couple thing did I?" Barry asked when he entered the cortex to see Cisco running a scanner over Caitlin's body from the medbay.

"Relax Barry, Cisco's just running a dark matter scanner on me." Caitlin said and Barry nodded.

"Okay, so anyways Cisco, why are you running a dark matter scanner over Caitlin?" Barry asked.

"Because I recently discovered I have powers, despite checking myself with the dark matter scanner and getting no results back, so I thought it might be best to double check Caitlin with it again." Cisco said as he scanned her brain and it went off.

"What's going on?" Caitlin asked.

"The scanners picking up something, but it might not necessarily be dark matter." Cisco said as he brought results up onto the computers.

"It looks like there's definitely dark matter in your system, particularly around your brain, but there's something else in there to. Some sort of anomaly." Cisco said.

"Really?" Caitlin asked as she took a closer look.

"Cisco, you know one way to bring her powers to the surface." Barry said to Cisco, who nodded as he walked up to Caitlin, who was so immersed in what she was looking at that she didn't even notice Cisco walk up behind her.

"Lexi Laroche." Cisco whispered in her ear and the words had the desired effect on Caitlin as she turned around and her eyes were now silver and her hair was turning white.

"You should know better than to say that name around me Cisco." Killer Frost hissed at him as her voice distorted.

"Never thought I'd say this, but it's good to see you again frosty." Cisco said.

"Are you hoping I'll give you a kiss in this form Cisco? I don't think you'll like that." Killer Frost said.

"Who are we talking to? Caitlin or Killer Frost?" Barry asked.

"Who says we're not one in the same on this earth." Killer Frost said as she reverted back to Caitlin.

"Wait, Cait, is that really you?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, it's me Cisco." Caitlin said as they hugged and Barry smiled as he was next.

"Now we've got the original trio back together." Barry said.

"Yes, but anyways, there's something definitely different on this earth than before." Caitlin said.

"Really, what's that?" Barry asked.

"Even when I take on her appearance, I'm still the one in control. It's actually me in the driver's seat, not someone else." Caitlin said.

"Maybe it's because of how your powers emerged this time. I mean before, you hated them, so maybe that caused you to somehow subconsciously split yourself into Caitlin and Killer Frost." Barry said.

"Maybe." Caitlin agreed.

"Iris is also here." Cisco added.

"Great, maybe now we can all go on a double date." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, how exactly do you feel about us dating in this universe?" Cisco asked, suddenly feeling a bit awkward and Caitlin smiled.

"If anything Cisco, I think it's long overdue and how neither of us realized that there was something more between us than friendship or as pseudo siblings is beyond me." Caitlin said and Cisco smiled.

"Just wanted to make sure we were good on that front." Cisco said and Caitlin smiled.

"We're great. And it's easier knowing that Ronnie and I weren't engaged on this earth, since that will make it easier to let him down when we find him and Stein and we will find them." Caitlin said.

"Man, I forgot that Stein will still be alive on this earth." Barry said.

"So will Snart." Cisco added.

"Speaking of which, we should probably dismantle both the cold and heat guns before they end up in the wrong hands." Caitlin said and Cisco nodded, right as Dr. Wells approached them and Caitlin had to work hard to keep herself from going frosty at the sight of the man who'd ruined her life before.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Wells asked.

"We recently discovered that Caitlin also has powers." Cisco said.

"Really, well, it seems like while dark matter turned you 3 and Ms. West into heroes, all it did to me was take away my ability to walk and destroy both my reputation and any hope I had of reconciling with my daughter." Wells said, taking Barry by surprise.

"You have a daughter?" Barry asked.

"Yes Jesse. But I have not talked to her since my wife Tess died, actually not long after your mother died Barry." Wells said and Barry silently released a breath he didn't know he was holding. So Jesse was the real Wells's daughter and not Thawne's. That was a relief.

"Why not?" Barry asked.

"Because after my wife died, I was not a good father to the point that child services actually came and took Jesse away. She was adopted a few years and I've been forbidden from doing anything more that providing child support payments ever since." Wells said and Barry relaxed. So Jesse had not been raised by this psycho.

"Why would the accelerator explosion destroy any chance you'd have of reconnecting with her?" Caitlin asked.

"Because being related to the man who did so much harm to this city is not something that makes it easy to have friends." Wells said and they all had to give him that, right as Barry's phone rang.

"Hello?" Barry asked.

"Hey, where are you?" Joe asked.

"I'm at Star Labs, why?" Barry asked.

"I got a fresh crime scene A dead body Detectives interviewing witnesses miles of that yellow tape stretched over everything. I'm only missing one thing." Joe said and Barry groaned.

"I'm on my way." Barry said as he sped out of the room.

"Okay well, while he's doing that, perhaps we should take this time for you two to train to learn to better use and control your powers." Wells said and Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other before nodding in agreement with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Barry had just finished wrapping up things at the crime scene, though this time he'd managed to avoid making the CCPD look like fools and he was heading back to his lab when Joe stopped him.

"Barry, mind explaining why you were late today? I didn't think that would be a problem for you anymore." Joe said.

"I was at Star labs, Dr. Wells is trying to help me determine what the limits are to what I can do to make sure I don't end up hurting myself." Barry explained and Joe nodded.

"Okay, that's an excuse I can live with since it involves your safety. Oh by the way, have you heard anything from Iris?" Joe asked.

"Last she told me was that she was checking out a possible lead on her mom out in Keystone. It's a few hour run from here, but she should be back soon." Barry said.

"I still cannot believe that you both can run that quickly and that you both intend on putting your lives on the line just because you can run real fast." Joe said.

"Superman and Supergirl both use their powers to help their cities. Why can't Iris and I." Barry said as he entered his lab.

"Okay, I think we've gotten off track. Do you have any ideas on who robbed the store?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't say anything at the sight because I didn't want to make anyone look foolish and I wanted to confirm my theory before I said anything." Barry said as he got on his computer and went over the footage he asked Cisco to send him.

"What's that footage?" Joe asked.

"Street cam footage at every entrance and exit point of the building from the time of the attack this morning. I asked Cisco to get it for me so I could see if I can figure out how all those extra guys got in, since I know there was more than one person involved in the shooting, I'm just trying to figure out how the others got in before I make any assumptions." Barry said and Joe nodded as they watched the footage and saw that no one came in or out of the store except for one guy wearing a ski mask.

"Okay, is there any chance they came in from underground?" Joe asked, trying to make sense of this.

"No, there were points of underground access in the shop, it's as if the guy managed to pull 5 more guys out of his pocket and considering we've seen a man control the weather and I can run faster than a tornado, anything's possible." Barry said and Joe had to give him that.

"Fair point, but any ideas on who it is?" Joe asked and Barry shook his head.

"No clue yet, but hopefully, we can figure it out. I'm gonna do a few more tests here to see if I can narrow the list down at all and then I'm going to head to Star Labs, see if they can use their much more advanced equipment to help me get a match." Barry said and Joe nodded, right as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Joe asked.

"Hey dad." Iris said.

"Iris, I was hoping I'd hear from you soon." Joe said.

"Yeah well, do you have a free minute to meet me at Jitters? It's kind of important." Iris said.

"Yeah, I'll head over there right now." Joe said as he hung up.

"You going somewhere?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, to meet Iris. She said she needs to talk to me about something." Joe said.

"Oh and Joe, one last thing about Iris." Barry said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Joe asked.

"You and I both know that she's gonna do what she wants, she's an adult after all, but it might be easier for her to do it if she knows she has her father's support." Barry said and Joe nodded.

"Thanks Barry. I'll see you later." Joe said and Barry nodded as Joe walked out and Barry got back to work.

* * *

When Joe arrived at Jitters, he found Iris waiting for him in the chairs.

"Alright, you got me here, what's this about?" Joe asked.

"There's just some people here I thought you should see." Iris said as her mother came into his line of sight.

"Hi Joe." Francine said.

"You thought I needed to see the woman to walked out on us both Iris?" Joe asked.

"And you lied to me about that for 20 years, so I think you owe it to me to stick it out. Besides, there's someone else you need to meet and I couldn't do that without bringing mom here." Iris said.

"Really, and who might that be?" Joe asked.

"Me." Wally said as he walked up to them.

"Who is this?" Joe asked Francine.

"Can't you tell Joe. After all, he looks so much like you." Francine said and then it hit Joe.

"You're my son." Joe said and Wally nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Wally. Wally West." Wally said as he held out his hand, which Joe shook.

"Sounds like we have a lot to talk about." Joe said.

"Which is why I brought you to a public place so you wouldn't end up making a scene." Iris as the entire West family sat down together for the first time ever.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, you think that our next metahuman has the ability to generate clones of himself?" Dr. Wells asked as Barry brought him, Caitlin and Cisco up to speed on things.

"That would be my best guess, since it would explain how even though only one person was ever seen entering the store, there was evidence to suggest six attackers in the shop today." Barry said and Wells nodded.

"Well, I think that the most prudent course of action would be determining this meta's identity and then from there, we might be able to work something out." Wells said, right as Barry's phone rang.

"Hello?" Barry asked.

"Barry, even though I finally managed to get my parents to be in the same room together, did you forget that you promised to come with me to Simon Stagg's benefit tonight?" Iris asked.

"Don't worry Iris, you know I won't be late. Just let me run home and change and I will meet you there." Barry said.

"Okay good, because you can longer use the I lost track of time excuse on me." Iris said as Barry hung up.

"Everything alright?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, Iris is just doing an article on a benefit Simon Stagg is hosting tonight and I promised I'd go with her to translate all the science stuff into a language she can understand." Barry said and Cisco chuckled.

"Have fun and we'll let you know what we figure out here." Wells said and Barry nodded as he sped out of the room and Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other behind Wells's back.

* * *

"Wow, you look nice." Iris said to her boyfriend when she saw him finally enter the building the benefit was held in.

"Thanks, you to. Now, do you remember all the science stuff I told you the last time we were at this benefit?" Barry asked.

"Yep, so now we can begin talking about Black. You think he's going to make the same move he did before?" Iris asked as she and Barry both took glasses of champagne.

"I don't see any reason why he wouldn't. Criminals have always been creatures of habit." Barry said as Simon Stagg got up on stage and was met with much applause.

"I find it quite remarkable, having once been a timid freshman at Central City University, to be standing before you now, the regents choice for man of the year. While I very much appreciate the award, the real honor for me is knowing that my work in organ transference helps give people a second chance at life. Thank you all very much for coming." Stagg said.

"Stolen work you mean." Iris said.

"Shh, no one else knows that Stagg stole Black's research and I highly doubt he'd appreciate the accusation from a college student." Barry reminded her, right as several armed gunmen charged into the building.

"Ah! Quiet down! All of you!" the leader said and Barry and Iris just rolled their eyes at this.

"Oh, my God." someone else said.

"Quiet! How considerate! You're all wearing your finest jewelry! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you! Now everybody line up!" the leader said and Barry looked at Iris.

"You want to do it or should it be me?" Barry asked.

"As much as I hate to say it, you're faster than me and you have more experience. I'll do it next time." Iris said and Barry grinned and after quickly making sure no one was looking, he sped around the building, people only seeing a blur of dark yellow lightning as he quickly disarmed and rounded up the gunmen and was back before anyone even realized he was gone.

"What just happened?" Stagg asked as one of the guys rolled some sort of device across the floor.

"Grenade!" Barry shouted as everyone took cover as the device went off to reveal some sort of flash and when it died down, all the guys were gone.

"Looks like Black was a bit more well armed this time around." Iris said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Barry agreed as Joe and Eddie arrived with the CCPD.

"What happened here?" Joe asked.

"About 6 armed gunmen charged in here and tried to rob the place." Iris said.

"Tried? It doesn't look like anything was taken." Eddie said.

"There was a blur of some kind of yellow lightning that took all the guys out, but they'd somehow gotten a flash grenade, because there was a bright flash of light and then they were gone." Barry said.

"Really?" Eddie asked skeptically.

"Ask around, I'm sure the other people will tell you the same thing." Iris said and Eddie did as he moved off as Joe pulled Barry and Iris aside.

"Barry, I'm guessing this flash of lightning was you?" Joe asked.

"Joe, what did you expect me to do, just let them shoot me and Iris?" Barry asked.

"I'm not mad, hell if it had been me with those powers and in this situation, I probably would've done the same exact thing. Just promise next time you do it, you'll wear that red mask of yours to keep anyone from knowing who you are." Joe said.

"I'll try." Barry said.

"Thank you. Now, do you have any idea who did this?" Joe asked.

"No clue. They were all wearing masks but I'm willing to bet it was the guys who shot up the gun store." Barry said.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. But still, I may not be able to stop either of you from doing this sort of thing, so please, try to be careful." Joe said.

"We will Joe." Barry promised him and Iris nodded her agreement.

"Thank you." Joe said.


	13. Chapter 13

The following day, Barry was doing some work in his lab when Joe entered it.

"What's up?" Barry asked.

"Simon Stagg's head of security was killed earlier this morning." Joe said.

"And last night a benefit that he was at was attacked, there's no way that's a coincidence." Barry said and Joe nodded his agreement.

"Eddie and I are headed over to Stagg Industries to talk to Simon Stagg ourselves." Joe said.

"Did you get anything that might help me get an identity on our perp?" Barry asked and Joe nodded as he handed Barry a vial.

"It's a sample of the killer's DNA that was found on the body. See what you can do." Joe said and Barry nodded as Joe walked out and Iris walked in.

"Hey babe." Iris said as they kissed.

"Hey." Barry said with a smile.

"So, what was that about?" Iris asked.

"Your dad just gave me a dna sample from the murder of Simon Stagg's head of security." Barry said.

"So, Black's done it again." Iris said and Barry nodded.

"I'm headed to Star Labs in a little bit to see if Cisco and Caitlin find a more permanent solution to keep Black from multiplying." Barry said and Iris nodded.

"Oh by the way, my mom wants to meet you." Iris said and Barry smiled.

"Barring any future meta attacks, I should be free for dinner." Barry said and Iris nodded.

* * *

"Well, we've determined that the sample belongs to one Danton Black, but Caitlin, think you can use it to figure out a way to stop him from producing more clones?" Barry asked Caitlin looked over the sample Barry brought her.

"If this was a sample from Black Prime, maybe, but this is obviously just the sample of a clone. I can't do much from that." Caitlin said regretfully.

"Well, what about pushing Black to his limits, I mean, generating clones and controlling them has to be exhausting right?" Cisco said and Wells nodded.

"Cisco's right. You use Black's own powers against him, it will tire him out and make him easier to capture." Wells said.

"Cisco, Caitlin, how good are you guys at your powers?" Barry asked.

"I think we can handle them, why?" Cisco asked.

"You got suits?" Iris asked.

"Cisco and I just finished mine, but like he asked, why?" Caitlin asked.

"Because it sounds like we're probably going to be going up against an army, so it would be nice to have one of our own." Barry said and Cisco and Caitlin both grinned.

"Also, the more targets Black has to go against, the more clones he'll create and the faster he'll tire himself out." Iris said.

"I agree, in the meantime, Caitlin, keep working, see if you can find some way to cause the clone's DNA to break down." Wells said and Caitlin nodded as she continued to her research.

"I'll go prepare a cell in the pipeline for Black." Cisco said and Dr. Wells nodded, right before Iris's phone went off.

"Hey dad." Iris said.

"Iris, the shooter's here and he's going after Stagg. I could really use some help here at Stagg Industries." Joe said.

"We're on our way." Iris said as she hung up.

"What's going on?" Barry asked.

"That's my dad, Black's attacking Stagg Industries." Iris said.

"Cisco, Caitlin, suit up." Barry said as he and Iris sped into their suits and Cisco and Caitlin both nodded.

* * *

Joe and Eddie were just barely holding their own against what seemed to be an endless amount of shooters when suddenly, some type of weird blue hole appeared out of nowhere and suddenly, yellow and purple lightning zipped out of it, followed by a man wearing a black and burgundy jacket with dark yellow lines on the shoulder and on the collar and black pants, along with high tech glowing blue goggles and a woman with white hair wearing a baby blue jacket and a leather pants with a snowflake-like symbol on her belt and wearing black heels.

"What the?" Joe asked, right as the blur of purple lightning pulled him to safety and the yellow lightning did the same to Eddie and Joe saw his daughter standing in front of him.

"Stay here Detective. We've got this." She said as the Dash then sped around the facility, knocking out as many assailants as she could while the Flash did the same and the other man shot some kind blue energy blasts from his hands and the woman was shooting ice from her hands.

"Flash, we'll deal with the clones, you find the prime." Vibe shouted to him.

"On it." Flash said as he began running around the facility until finally, he saw Multiplex Prime.

"I've got him in my sights, going to take him down now." Flash said as he sped up to Multiplex and punched him out, causing the rest of the clones to pass out as well.

"What the hell just happened?" Eddie asked as he and Joe cautiously approached the leader, who the unmasked to reveal the face of Danton Black.

"Why were you trying to kill Simon Stagg?" Joe asked.

"He ruined my life. All his work on therapeutic cloning was really my work that he stole to reap the glory." Black said.

"All this was about money?" Eddie asked.

"No. This was about my wife, Elizabeth. She had a defective coronary disease. She'd been on a transplant list for years but time was running out. If I couldn't get her a new heart." Black said.

"You were going to grow her one, but Stagg stopped you." Flash said and Black nodded.

"He got rich and all I got was to bury my best friend." Black said.

"And you're hired thugs. Where'd you get them?" Eddie asked.

"He didn't hire them. He made them." Dash said as she, Vibe and Killer Frost approached them and Dash held up another attacker and pulled off his mask to reveal the face of another Danton Black.

"He cloned himself repeatedly." Vibe said.

"Okay, and who are you two?" Joe asked.

"Vibe." Vibe said.

"Killer Frost." Frost said.

"Okay then. Anyways Black, just because you have power and an axe to grind, it doesn't mean you're above the law." Joe said.

"We'll take him from here Detectives. After all, Iron Heights isn't exactly equipped to deal with people like him yet." Flash said.

"Any suggestions on how we can catch up?" Eddie asked, still trying to wrap his head around all this.

"Talk to Star Labs. I'm sure they'd be willing to help you guys upgrade Iron Heights. Until then, we've got a place where Black can stay and where he won't anyone. Vibe, let's go." Flash said and Vibe nodded as he opened the breach for them all to go through, but it closed before Joe or Eddie could cross through it after them.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well Multiplex as we're now calling him is now locked up safe and sound in the pipeline." Barry said as he, Iris, Cisco and Caitlin all entered the cortex where Dr. Wells was waiting.

"I must say, that was quite impressive. You four make an excellent team." Dr. Wells said and Barry nodded.

"Yeah, we really do. My only regret is that we leave you alone here when we all go out to fight the big bads." Barry said.

"Well Barry, I do appreciate the concern, but I think I'll be fine here. Now anyways, I think that we could all use some rest right now, so go, have fun, enjoy your lives." Dr. Wells said and they all nodded before leaving to change out of their suits.

* * *

Once Dr. Wells was sure everyone else was gone, he made his way down the hall and after double checking to make sure he was alone, he stood up out of his chair and opened his time vault and stepping inside.

"Hello Dr. Wells." Gideon said after he activated her.

"Hello Gideon. Did you figure out what I asked you to?" Wells asked.

"Indeed Dr. Wells. Based on the analysis of the blood sample you gave me, it appears that Barry's speed force connection is much higher and stronger than you believed it would be at this point in time. In fact, if my math is correct, his current speed level is far past what you need it to be for your plans to succeed." Gideon said, much to Wells' pleasant surprise.

"Do you have any idea how this is possible?" Wells asked.

"I'm afraid not doctor. However, this means that you may be able to accelerate your timetable." Gideon said and Dr. Wells nodded.

"Indeed. However, just because the Flash is ready to play his party, does not mean that we are ready for this yet. There are still many preparations that need to be made before we can truly begin." Wells said.

"Shall I continue monitoring the Flash and his allies?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, who knows, maybe then we can gain some insight as to the cause of Barry's speed increase." Dr. Wells said.

* * *

That night, Barry, Iris, Joe, Francine and Wally were all gathered in Joe's house for dinner.

"So Barry, what exactly is it that you do?" Francine asked Barry.

"Oh, I work for the Central City Police Department." Barry said.

"So, you're a cop like Joe?" Wally asked.

"No, I'm a CSI. I work in the crime lab." Barry explained.

"You look a bit young for that sort of work." Francine said.

"That is what they tell me." Barry said.

"And how exactly did you and Iris meet?" Francine asked.

"Well, we've known each other since we were little, we were best friends." Barry said.

"Still, I think the fact that Joe invited you to our family dinner proves that there's more to the story than that." Wally said.

"And there is. Though it's a bit of a tragic one." Joe said.

"Really, how so?" Francine asked and Barry took a deep breath.

"When I was 11, my mother was killed and my father was imprisoned for it, despite not being the one did it, but the police needed to pin the crime on someone." Barry said, looking at Joe, who then took up the story before Barry could put anymore blame on him.

"So, since Henry was convicted, I brought Barry here to live with us and while it took all of us some adjusting to, he became like a son to me. Though it would've been nice if both he and Iris had another brother to grow up with." Joe said.

"So, what do you mean your father didn't do what he was convicted for?" Wally asked.

"Whatever it was that killed my mom, it was something impossible and no one believed me, especially after they found my dad's fingerprints on the knife that killed my mom, but that was only because he's a doctor he was trying to save her." Barry said.

"And Barry has been obsessed with tracking down the man who killed his mother ever since and I think that considering what Central City is going through now, he might actually be getting closer to proving his dad's innocence." Iris said.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"Haven't you watched the news? Ever since the particle accelerator exploded, new and strange things have been happening in Central City. People have been known to start developing actual powers." Barry said.

"Cool." Wally said.

"No, not cool son. Most of the people we've seen with these abilities are criminals. Hurting people." Joe said.

"And the cops stop them?" Wally asked.

"No, but good thing there are also people with powers who want to stop the bad guys." Barry said.

"Okay then, I think we've gotten a little of track, Wally, have you made any plans for what you want to do with your life after school?" Iris asked.

"Something in engineering, it's what I'm taking in class right now." Wally said.

"Cool." Barry said.

"What about you Iris, did you always want to be a journalist?" Francine asked.

"Uh no, actually I wanted to be a cop like dad, even submitted an application to the CCPD academy." Iris said.

"So what happened?" Wally asked.

"Dad here got overprotective and refused to talk to me until I withdrew my application." Iris said.

"Seriously Joseph. You're letting your own stubbornness and overprotectiveness stop Iris from accomplishing her dreams?" Francine asked.

"It may seem cold to you Francine, but I care more about protecting Iris. The only reason I let Barry become a CSI is because I knew that he'd be working in the lab, safe, only showing up the crime scenes after the crime was committed." Joe said.

"Still, seems like a bit of an overreaction, especially since it sounds like Iris wanted to follow in your footsteps, the same way you followed in your father's." Francine reminded him.

"Well, maybe I should consider enlisting in the CCPD now?" Iris said.

"No Iris, you're already committed to school." Joe said.

"And I'm almost done with it. Besides, journalism can be a backup plan if being a cop doesn't work, but dad, don't I at least deserve a chance?" Iris asked.

"Fine, look Iris, I'll make you a deal." Joe said.

"Okay, everyone here bear witness so I can make sure that my dad doesn't try and go back on it." Iris said and Barry chuckled.

"If you pass the remainder of your journalism classes and you don't get any kind of job in journalism before then, I'll let you sign up for the academy. Deal?" Joe asked.

"Deal." Iris agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Cisco, what exactly are you working on now?" Caitlin asked as she entered her boyfriend's workshop.

"Several things actually. The first of which is a quantum splicer for Ronnie and Professor Stein." Cisco said.

"Yeah, about that." Caitlin said as she walked over to the computers and did a quick search until she found what she was looking for.

"What's that?" Cisco asked.

"It's a report about the burning man. Notice anything different about him then before?" Caitlin asked as she showed him the image in the blog.

"That's not Ronnie. That's." Cisco said.

"Jax. Looks like Ronnie really did die the night the accelerator exploded, because I checked and Professor Stein is still missing like he was before. It looks like in this universe, Jax and Stein were the ones who were merged together into Firestorm." Caitlin said.

"Well, Stein was always a more powerful Firestorm with Jax than with Ronnie." Cisco said.

"True, plus, at least now the professor is still alive." Caitlin said.

"Maybe I should bring Lily in to help me with this, since she has her dad's brains." Cisco said and Caitlin nodded.

"My thoughts exactly. But, what else are you working on?" Caitlin asked.

"These." Cisco said as he brought out a tray containing 4 rings.

"Rings?" Caitlin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized them for what they are." Cisco said as Caitlin then realized what he meant.

"You cracked it earlier this time." Caitlin said.

"Well to be fair, I remember how much time I spent analyzing the Flash ring from the future and I was able to use that knowledge to make these." Cisco said as Caitlin took a look at the rings, and realized that each one was a bit different.

"You didn't just make these Barry?" Caitlin asked and Cisco shrugged.

"Why should he get all the cool toys. I made one for me, for you and for Iris. Super suits whenever we need them." Cisco said and Caitlin nodded.

* * *

"Hey Barry, anything?" Joe asked Barry as he and Eddie approached where Barry was examining a corpse from a slaughter of the heads of the Darbinian crime family.

"Signs of histotoxic hypoxia. The cells in their bodies were unable to utilize oxygen. It's consistent with exposure to poison gas." Barry said.

"What kind of poison?" Eddie asked.

"I'll need to take a lung sample, see if I can narrow it down. The only other exit was bolted from the inside. They were trapped. I was thinking someone pumped gas in from the outside, but witnesses say the street was empty." Barry said.

"So it was from the inside. That means there should be a canister or a container left behind. The gas just didn't come in by itself." Joe said.

"Unless it had a mind of its own." Barry said a bit carelessly.

"Eddie, would you mind canvassing again? Somebody had to have seen something suspicious." Joe asked and Eddie nodded as he walked away.

"Okay, explain." Joe said, looking at Barry.

"The boss collapsed by the table. This guy made it 10 feet away. That guy had a chance to move off and fire three shots into the window trying to break the glass. But they all started in the same spot, which means they should have all been affected by the gas at the same time, but instead, it's as if." Barry said.

"They were attacked one by one." Joe finished and Barry nodded.

"My gut feeling, if we're gonna solve this one, you and me are gonna need - Backup." Joe said.

"- Yeah. I'll Caitlin and tell her to get the med lab ready. She has more advanced equipment that can help out." Barry said and Joe nodded.

* * *

After watching the geek squad nerd out for a few minutes, Joe snapped them back to reality.

"So, should we be getting a cell ready in the pipeline?" Barry asked.

"Once we identify exactly what sort of powers we're dealing with, we can configure a cell in the pipeline to contain our meta." Wells confirmed.

"That reminds me. Wells, Captain Singh wants to meet with you to discuss upgrading Iron Heights to accommodate metahumans." Joe said.

"Tell the captain that I am willing to meet with him as soon as it is convenient for him." Wells said and Joe nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

After getting back from Star labs, Barry was surprised to find a box full of the evidence from his dad's trial had been brought into it.

"What is all this?" Barry asked Joe.

"I had all the stuff from your dad's case brought up from storage." Joe said.

"I've been through this box 1,000 times." Barry pointed out.

"Before, your story about what really happened that night the lightning storm, the man in the middle of it I thought that was a kid trying to protect his father from prison. But now that I know it's true, we're gonna go through every scrap of evidence until we find something that helps us." Joe said.

"It took the jury 52 minutes to come back with a verdict of guilty." Barry reminded him.

"They moved too fast, which is why we got to take our time." Joe said as Eddie entered the lab.

"Joe, we got a report of a toxic gas attack in the Central City shopping mall." Eddie said.

"Let's go." Joe said.

"I'll see you guys later." Barry said as they walked out and Barry then reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring Cisco gave him before he left Star Labs.

"Thank you Cisco." Barry said as he made sure that the security cameras were turned off before holding out his ring and the ring then glowed before spitting out his Flash suit, which Barry then sped into like he'd watched Thawne do and sped out towards Central City shopping mall.

* * *

The mysterious mist was about to kill a particular woman when suddenly, the Flash sped her away to safety.

"What the hell?" Flash asked as the gas solidified into a man.

"She condemned me to death. She deserves nothing less than to have the same thing done to her." Nimbus said.

"She was just doing her job. There are consequences to your actions and you should've realized that when you did those things." Flash said.

"I will have my revenge." Nimbus said.

"Not today." Flash said as he ran around Nimbus in a circle as he tried to shift into his gas form, but just like with Fallout, the Flash's speed contained the mist until Nimbus eventually passed out from exhaustion.

"Cisco, you read me?" Flash asked over his comms.

"Loud and clear." Cisco said.

"I got our meta and he can actually turn himself into poison gas. Get a cell in the pipeline ready." Flash said.

"Copy that." Cisco said as Flash grabbed Nimbus and sped him away.

* * *

"So, Detective, can you ID our meta?" Wells asked Joe as they showed him Nimbus in the Pipeline.

"That's Kyle Nimbus. But I don't understand. He was sentenced to death by gas chamber." Joe said.

"What was he arrested for?" Barry asked.

"He was a hitman for the Darbinyan crime family until they testified against him at trial." Joe said.

"Who was the judge who convicted her." Barry asked.

"Judge Teresa Howard, why?" Joe asked.

"Because I'm pretty that's the woman I just saved from him." Barry said.

"He was settling scores. But I still don't understand how he's alive?" Joe asked.

"We're guessing that he was affected by the particle accelerator while he was being gassed. Instead of killing him, the gas was bonded to his DNA." Wells said.

"Okay, I'm not even going to try and pretend to understand any of that, but he can't hurt anyone in there right?" Joe asked.

"No, Cisco designed the cell to be so thick that even Nimbus in his gas form can't escape, no matter how much he tries." Barry assured him.

"Good, because since I'm the one who caught him, I have a feeling that I would've been next on his list." Joe said and Barry nodded.

"Don't worry Joe, he's not getting out of there any time soon." Barry promised him.

"Great, but now, I have to go." Joe said.

"Where?" Barry asked.

"To see an old friend." Joe said simply as he walked out and Barry and Wells just shrugged at each other.

* * *

That night, Iris was spending the night over at Barry's apartment.

"So, I heard the Flash took down the Mist today. Why didn't you call me?" Iris asked.

"Sorry, things just happened so quickly I didn't get a chance to, but I promise I'll call you in next time." Barry said.

"You'd better, because we're supposed to be partners." Iris said.

"That reminds me, Cisco gave me a little something to give you." Barry said as he handed her a ring.

"A ring? I don't think we've been dating long enough in this universe for you to be proposing to me." Iris said.

"Relax, it's not that kind of ring. It's based off the one Nora gave me." Barry said.

"Wait, so this thing has my suit inside it?" Iris asked.

"Yep, Cisco cracked it a lot sooner than he did before in this universe." Barry said as Iris slid her new Dash ring onto her finger.

"I got one to and Cisco even made them for himself and Caitlin to." Barry said.

"Cool." Iris said.

"So do you want to keep talking shop or what?" Barry asked and Iris smiled.

"I'd prefer not doing anymore talking at all." Iris said with a smile as she kissed Barry and things just escalated from there.


	17. Chapter 17

Barry was currently working in his lab when Joe entered.

"Joe, what brings you up here, last time I checked I was up to date on all my cases." Barry said.

"No, I'm here for something more personal." Joe said.

"Really, what?" Barry asked.

"Iris tells me that you two are going apartment shopping together. Don't you think it might be a bit too soon for you guys to be looking at a place together?" Joe asked.

"Joe, when it comes to Iris, I spent too long going way too slow. Besides, ever since we started dating she's been spending more time at my place then at the house, so I decided that if that trend were to continue, I'm going to need a bigger place and she decided that she wanted to move in with me, not that I have a problem with that, but we both know that when Iris sets her mind to something." Barry saaid.

"It's not easy to change." Joe said and Barry nodded.

"Exactly. Besides, if Iris moves out, then you'll actually be able to sleep through the night without hearing her blasting in and out of the house at all hours of the night." Barry pointed out.

"That would be nice, it's getting annoying how that speed of yours doesn't come with a mute button." Joe said and Barry chuckled.

"True, but aside from that little snag, it's pretty cool." Barry said.

"Fair enough. Just promise me you'll take good care of her." Joe said.

"I will." Barry promised as Eddie entered the lab.

"Hey Eddie, what's going on?" Barry asked.

"There's just been a breakout at Iron Heights. We need to get there now." Eddie said.

"Let's go. Who escaped?" Barry asked.

"Some character named Clay Parker." Eddie said as they headed out.

* * *

"Okay so, The security cameras in half the prison are shut down. Then Clay Parker, according to this data log, who was still locked in his cell, somehow vanishes." Joe said to Barry as they stood in Parker's cell, with Barry examining the scene.

"Not completely." Barry said as he held up a vial full of some kind of dark residue.

"What's that?" Joe asked.

"It's some kind of organic particulate residual. I found it on the floor in here, just outside the cell, out in the hallway. Trail led me all the way outside." Barry said as he saw someone being moved past the door.

"Dad." Barry said with a grin as Joe nodded at the guard to give them a minute.

"So Word around here is, Parker pulled a Shawshank?" Henry said.

"Yep, and none of the other prisoners heard or saw anything." Joe said.

"Well, they wouldn't talk to you about it." Henry pointed out.

"Leaves us with not a lot to go on." Barry said.

"Well, if there's anyone who could figure out how Parker got out of here, it's you, Son." Henry said and Barry smiled at his father as the guard nudged Henry away.

"Come on, Allen, let's go." the guard said.

"Duty calls." Henry said as he held up his handcuffed arms before the guard walked him away.

"So, my dad just happened to come by?" Barry asked Joe raising an eyebrow.

"The guard owed me a favor." Joe shrugged.

"Thank you." Barry said and Joe smiled.

* * *

Barry took the residue he'd found at the prison to Star Labs for Caitlin to take a look at.

"So, is Clay Parker a metahuman?" Joe asked.

"I doubt it. If he was really affected by the particle accelerator with the ability to get him out of prison, why would he wait until now to use it. It's more likely that someone else got him out." Dr. Wells said.

"He's right. In addition to Clay Parker's DNA, I've also found some belonging to a woman, Shawna Baez. But the thing is, her DNA is moving even faster than Barry and Iris's DNA." Caitlin said as she pulled up Shawna's rep file from the CCPD.

"Mostly petty crimes, and this girl likes to party, apparently. Long list of disorderly conducts at local bars." Cisco said.

"So I'm guessing we find her, we find Clay Parker." Joe said.

"Yeah." Barry agreed.

"In the meantime, let's track these particulates and see how they work." Wells said and Cisco and Caitlin nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, I think I've figured how to at least neutralize Shawna's powers, whatever they are." Caitlin said as Dr. Wells entered her lab.

"Really, how?" Dr. Wells said.

"Well, look what happens when you remove the light from that particulate Barry brought us and look what happens." Caitlin said as she showed him.

"Interesting, the particles become still." Dr. Wells said.

"Exactly, whatever Shawna's powers are, she clearly needs to be able to see in order to use them." Caitlin said.

"Now all we have to do is determine what Ms. Baez's powers are for us to figure out how to use this weakness against her." Wells said.

"Barry and Iris are currently out searching for her." Caitlin said.

"Actually, I just found her and Clay Parker." Iris said as she came on over the comms.

"How did you do that?" Wells asked.

"I saw cops outside a warehouse and overheard reports of an armed robbery by a man and a woman. I took a look inside and I found Clay and Shawna inside, pulling a job." Iris said.

"Have you determined what powers Shawna has?" Cisco asked as he joined them.

"Yep, she's a teleporter." Iris said.

"Wait, as in, "Beam me up, Shawna?"" Cisco asked.

"Yes, of course. Quantum entanglement." Wells said.

"Wait, what?" Iris asked.

"The ability to manipulate interconnected particles over an infinite distance." Caitlin said.

"Still don't know what that means." Iris said.

"Well, as Einstein put it, "spooky action at a distance." Cisco said.

"Thank you Cisco. I'm moving in" Iris said.

"Be careful and try to get her into a dark space. If she can't see, she can't teleport." Wells said.

"Copy that." Iris said as she went into Dash mode.

* * *

"Just a few bags, baby, is enough to pay back Marcus." Clay said to Shawna as they loaded the gold bars she'd just lifted into the trunk of their car.

"These things are heavier than they look." Shawna complained as the Dash sped up to them.

"Oh, I've read about you. You're The Dash." Shawna said.

"Really, then you should be a bit more prepared to stand down." Dash said.

"I've heard you're real fast. Let's see if it's true. Catch me if you can." Shawna said as she teleported away.

"I can." Dash said as she ran after Shawna, who simply jumped away.

"Now I remember why we called you Peek-a-Boo." Dash said under her breath as she continued chasing Shawna until she managed to make it into her car with Clay and they drove off.

"Damn it." Dash said.

"Dash, is everything okay?" Wells asked.

"She got away. I'm on way back now." Dash said.

"See you soon." Wells said as Dash ran off back towards Star Labs.

* * *

"Something tells me that our strategy would work better at night when it's darker." Caitlin said and Iris nodded.

"I'm just lucky she wasn't firing any weapons this time." Iris said as Barry joined them.

"Well, I'm sure we're faster than a speeding bullet." Barry said.

"So anyways, what was it like fighting her?" Cisco asked.

"Frustrating, every time I got close, she'd disappear. It was like we were playing a game of." Iris began.

"Peek-a-boo." Caitlin said, causing everyone to look at her.

"What, can't I name at least one of them?" Caitlin asked.

"Anyways, how did you guys figure Shawna's weakness?" Iris asked.

"Take a look at this," Wells said as he brought up the particulate Barry had brought back, " Now, this is the normal behavior of the particulate that Shawna left behind. Watch what happens when we remove light." Wells added as they put a black light on the particles that immediately started to stop.

"Shawna can only become entangled with something she can see. Take away her ability to do that." Wells said.

"She can't teleport." Barry said.

"Exactly." Wells said.

"So, we just need to get her into a dark space." Iris said.

"How do we do that?" Barry asked.

"It's a valid question." Caitlin said as Barry's phone rang.

"Hello? What? Yeah, I'll be right there. All right." Barry said as he hung up, a little panicked.

"What's wrong?" Iris asked.

"M My dad. He's been stabbed." Barry said as he ran out.


	19. Chapter 19

"Dad, what happened?" Barry asked as he entered the Iron Heights Infirmary.

"A rather stern reminder, I'd say, not to poke around Marcus Stockheimer's business." Henry said.

"Wait what?" Barry asked, confused as Joe entered the room.

"Your dad called me with some intel. It helped us track down Clay and Shawna and arrest Stockheimer." Joe said.

"I managed to screw up Marcus's big heist, too, so." Joe said.

"You two kept working together, and you didn't tell me?" Barry asked.

"It isn't his fault. I did it to help you." Henry said.

"You getting stabbed and beaten is not helping me." Barry told his father.

"Look, I I I don't get to feel useful very much in here. So if I can help you for a change, I'm gonna want to be there for you. Just like you've been there for me all these years." Henry said.

"Look dad, I get that, truly, I get that, but still, I've already had to deal with losing mom. Please don't make me lose you to. Especially when I'm finally getting close to getting you out of here." Barry said and Henry smiled.

"I'll try son." Henry said.

"Now, you said Marcus had a big heist coming up?" Joe asked.

"Mm. You know anything else about it?" Joe asked and Henry shook his head no.

"Dad, tell me who did this to you." Barry said.

"No, it doesn't matter, slugger." Henry said.

"But you said you want to help me. So help me." Barry said.

"One of Marcus's boys. Julius." Henry relented.

"Thank you." Barry said before looking at Joe.

"Next time you want to use my father as a mole, make sure he's a bit more well protected, I already lost my mom, I can't lose him to." Barry said and Joe nodded.

"Don't worry. If we ever do that again, your father will be protected like he should've been to begin with." Joe promised him and Barry nodded as he then walked out.

* * *

Julius was currently in his bunk, reading when something, when suddenly, there was a flash of yellow lightning and suddenly, he found himself outside the prison.

"What the hell?" Julius asked as the Flash approached him.

"Evening, Julius." Flash said.

"How'd I get out here?" Julius asked.

"You escaped." Flash said.

"They catch me trying to escape, they're gonna add five years to my sentence." Julius said.

"Ten, actually. Unless you tell me where Marcus Stockheimer's next job is gonna be." Flash said, no sympathy in his voice as the alarms began blaring.

"Oh! Guards will be here any second. I'd start blabbing." Flash said.

"Okay! Okay. It's a TDK and money transfer truck coming from the federal reserve bank in St. Louis. Supposed to be millions. Delivery is around 8:00. That's all I know. I swear." Julius said.

"Thanks for that. Oh and, good luck." Flash said as he ran off.

"Hey, what about me?" Julius shouted to no avail.

* * *

On his way into the Cortex, Barry was stopped by Iris.

"Barry, what the hell were you thinking, breaking Julius out of prison?" Iris asked him.

"Iris, I lost my dad once before, you know what that did to me. I can't lose him again." Barry said.

"I know, but still." Iris said.

"So are you saying that you don't want the takedown this time?" Barry asked.

"Never said that. But did you at least figure out where Clay and Shawna are going to be?" Iris asked.

"Yep. Just remember, limit her range of vision." Barry said as they entered the cortex.

"What's going on?" Wells asked.

"I figured out where Shawna and Clay are going next and now Iris is getting another chance to take them down, since I promised her the takedown on this one." Barry said.

"Great." Cisco said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Iris said as she sped out of the room.

"You go girl." Caitlin said as they got on the comms.

* * *

After pulling off the heist, Clay and Shawna were on their way out of the city into a tunnel when suddenly, there was a flash of purple lightning that began taking out the lights.

"No. I can't jump if I can't see where I'm going." Shawna said as the headlights on the car went out and the Dash appeared as she walked up to the now stopped car, only to find Shawna inside.

"Where is Clay Parker?" Dash asked as she used a little toy Cisco built into her suit, night vision, to see where she was going.

"He left me." Shawna said heartbrokenly as she willing surrendered herself.

* * *

"Any way she can teleport out of this?" Joe asked Cisco asked as they, along with Barry and Iris, stood in front of Shawna's cell.

"It's impossible. It's one-way glass. It's mirrored on the inside." Cisco assured them.

"Good." Barry said as he walked up to her.

"Shawna. Clay left you. He's out there, and you're in here." Barry said.

"You know what the crazy thing is? I still love him." Shawna said.

"Cisco." Barry said and Cisco nodded as he locked up the room for the night.

"Crazy is right." Joe said.

"Some people are worth being crazy for." Barry said as he smiled at Iris, who smiled back at him.

"Oh, we need to get going, we're meeting mom and Wally at Jitters. Mom said she has something important to tell us." Iris said.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later." Joe said as he and Iris walked out.

"Hey, you wanna go grab Caitlin and see if she's interested in some karaoke?" Barry asked and Cisco grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Cisco said as they clapped hands together.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Barry, Cisco and Caitlin were surprised to find Iris sitting in the cortex, nearly in tears.

"Iris, what's wrong?" Barry asked as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"The news my mom told me last night was that apparently her substance abuse came back to haunt her." Iris said.

"How so?" Caitlin asked.

"She's developed MacGregor's syndrome. The doctors give her a year tops." Iris said.

"Iris, I'm so sorry." Barry said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you Barry. You guys know that I lost her to this once before and while yes I'm happy I'm getting a little more time with her now, it doesn't make it any easier to know that I'm going to lose her." Iris said.

"Lose who now?" Wells asked as he wheeled into the cortex.

"My mom. She has MacGregor's syndrome." Iris said.

"Well, how much time does she have?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Maybe a year a most. Why?" Iris asked.

"Because Iris, I think we might be able to use that time to save her." Wells said.

"How?" Iris asked, interested immediately, since even though she knew Thawne was a bastard, she couldn't deny that he was smart.

"I believe that the answer might lie in your speedster blood. Since you and your mother share similar DNA, theoretically, it might be possible to use your speedster blood to cure her, since the way your healing abilities work by having your blood cause your cells to regenerate. If we could somehow transfer that to your mother's blood, the healing component of your blood could cause the damaged cells in her body to repair themselves." Dr. Wells said.

"How do we start?" Iris asked.

"We start by you revealing the truth to your mother and brother, since we're going to need your mom to spend lots of here so we can run tests on her." Dr. Wells said.

"He's right Iris. I'm going to have to run a lot of tests on your mom to see if we can find a way to manipulate your blood so that it will transfer your healing ability to your mom's blood long enough to save her." Caitlin said.

"Great, hopefully she and Wally have a better reaction to this speedster thing than my dad did when he found out." Iris said.

"How exactly are you going to tell them?" Barry asked.

"I'll just bring them here and tell them." Iris said.

"You mean bring them here normally or run them here?" Cisco asked.

"The second one." Iris said as she headed out of Star Labs.

"Anyways, I think I might've found our next metahuman." Cisco said as he brought an image up onto the screens.

"The burning man." Wells said.

"Yep, check out this news report." Cisco said as he pulled up a news report on the monitors.

"Quentin Quale was attacked near his lab at Concordance Research last night. There were several unsubstantiated reports of the so-called "Burning Man" in the area following the attacks." the reporter said.

"Very well. This burning man badly hurt an innocent man and we have hunted metahumans for less. The only question is, what was this man's intentions." Wells asked.

"I've been doing some research into other sightings of the burning man and I think I've determined a possible location for where the burning man is." Caitlin said as she brought up an image.

"Okay, Cisco and I will go investigate this, Caitlin, you and Dr. Wells focus on trying to find a cure for Iris's mom." Barry said.

"Hold on, I need to grab something." Cisco said.

"What?" Wells asked curiously.

"A quantum splicer. I think that there might be more to this burning man than we realize." Cisco said as he rushed off to his workshop and Barry just shrugged in agreement as he headed out behind him.


	21. Chapter 21

On their way to the location, Barry and Cisco had decided to pick up a little secret weapon to help gain Firestorm's trust, since while they both had their hopes about the Beyonder, they also needed to be prepared in case that wasn't the case.

"Professor Stein." Barry said, getting the homeless burning man's attention.

"You, you recognize me?" the man asked.

"Yes, look, we're with Star Labs, we can help you if you'll let us." Cisco said.

"Why should I trust you?" Firestorm asked.

"Because it's not just us here." Barry said as Clarissa Stein came into sight.

"Clarissa." Martin said.

"Martin, is that really you?" Clarissa asked, tentatively placing her hand on Martin's face.

"It's me, but I can feel the other one inside me, he wants out and I just want to be me again." Martin said.

"And please, go with these people, if they say they can help you, trust them. Because Lily and I, we miss you and we want you back." Clarissa said.

"Okay, how can you help me, or well, us I suppose." Martin asked.

"With this. It's a quantum splicer. It's a fission device that's theoretically designed to bombard your atoms with as much energy as they experienced in the particle accelerator explosion. Should be enough to separate you. Hopefully." Cisco said as he held out the splicer.

"Are you certain this will work?" Stein asked.

"Is anyone ever truly sure in science." Cisco said.

"True enough. Besides, considering the circumstances, we do not possibly know any consequences of remaining in this state." Stein said as he attached the splicer to his chest.

"We should probably back up." Barry said as they all took a few steps back as the splicer activated and after seeing the big blaze of fire, the form of Firestorm was replaced by two familiar people.

"Martin." Clarissa said as she walked up to him.

"Clarissa, oh how I've missed you." Stein said as they kissed.

"Yo, as cool as this all is, would someone mind filling me on what's been going on?" Jax asked and Barry just rolled his eyes.

"Happily, but not here. I'm Barry Allen by the way." Barry said as he held out his hand to Jax, who shook it.

"Jefferson Jackson, but everyone calls me Jax." Jax said.

"Cisco Ramon and Jax, Professor Stein, we need to get you two to Star Labs so we can run some tests to determine if there were any other side effects of the merge you two went through." Cisco said, though he noted how relieved Jax seemed to look at the sight of Professor Stein.

"Okay, so, how are we going to get there?" Jax asked.

"Dude, show them." Barry said.

"With pleasure." Cisco said as he opened up a breach.

"How did you?" Stein asked.

"It's a long story, but short version is that Barry and I were both affected by the same energy that merged you two into one body, just not quite in the same way." Cisco said.

"Astonishing." Stein said.

"So, what can you do?" Jax asked Barry, though he sounded like he already knew and there was a bit of recognition in Stein's voice as well.

"This." Barry said with a grin as he sped them through the breach before Cisco followed and it closed behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter will answer a big question that has been asked once and I know several of you are most likely curious about from the entire series. Hope you like it.**

* * *

While Caitlin was running tests on Jax and Stein, Cisco decided to use the quantum splicer to confirm his theory about why Jax and Stein seemed to have a bit of recognition in both of their eyes.

So, once he was certain, he was alone, Cisco held the quantum splicer in his hands and vibed.

He found himself in a familiar place with a very familiar person standing in front of him.

"Hello Cisco Ramon." the Beyonder said.

"Beyonder, this isn't what I was trying to vibe." Cisco said, confused.

"I know, but what you were trying to vibe, I cannot allow." Beyonder said.

"I was just trying to confirm my theory about whether or not Jax and Stein had been beyonded as we've come to call it." Cisco said.

"I know, but the only reason I stopped you is because I cannot allow you to eavesdrop on the conversations I've had with others." Beyonder said.

"So, I was right, Jax and Stein have both been beyonded." Cisco said.

"Indeed. Now, if that is all, this will be the last time." Beyonder said.

"No, while I'm here, I feel like I might as well ask this, just for the sake of asking it." Cisco said.

"What?" Beyonder asked.

"Why?" Cisco asked.

"Why what?" Beyonder asked.

"Why bring the dead heroes of other earths to this one? Shouldn't we have been able to rest in peace?" Cisco asked.

"My reasons for this are because this was dying." Beyonder said.

"What?" Cisco asked.

"My role in this multiverse is to make sure that balance is maintained. Something has tipped the balance of this earth, eliminating it's heroes and nearly destroying it. So, in order to preserve it, the only solution was to find replacements." Beyonder said.

"So, Green Arrow, the Flash, Supergirl, all of us, we were brought here to keep this world spinning." Cisco asked.

"You were brought here to preserve the history of this earth, since as you know, changes to a timeline could be quite catastrophic. I did what I felt I needed to do in order to make sure that whatever caused the changes in this universe did not spread to others as well." Beyonder said and Cisco nodded.

"Thank you for answering that question. I'll leave you be now." Cisco said as he left his vibe.

* * *

"Cisco, are you okay?" Barry asked as he rushed over to Cisco.

"Yeah, why?" Cisco asked.

"You were vibing for an extended period of time." Barry said.

"Yeah, I found out that both Jax and Stein were both beyonded, but I found out something else to." Cisco said.

"Really, what?" Barry asked.

"Why we're all here." Cisco said, and that got Barry's attention.

"You saw him?" Barry asked.

"I did. And he told me." Cisco said as he told Barry everything.

"That's intense." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"Tell me about it." Cisco said.

"We keep this between us until Thawne is off the board." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"Speaking of, any ideas on how you're going to do that?" Cisco asked.

"I've already found the video will of Wells confessing, so I don't need to keep him alive, but I'm not going to kill him either." Barry said.

"So, what are you going to do to him?" Cisco asked.

"Reintroduce him to some old friends." Barry said simply as he walked away, leaving Cisco to wonder what his friend meant by that.


	23. Chapter 23

While Caitlin continued running tests on Jax and Stein, Cisco decided that he might as well at least give Jax and Stein a choice about whether or not they wanted to be Firestorm.

"Well Dr. Snow, are there any more tests that you need to run on them?" Clarissa asked.

"Nope, however, my findings show that while they may no longer be one organism, it appears that Martin and Jax are still linked. Their brainwaves are still perfectly in sync." Caitlin said.

"Does that mean we could merge back into one person?" Jax asked.

"Theoretically yes." Caitlin said, since even though Cisco had texted her to let her know that Jax and Stein had been beyonded, Clarissa didn't know anything about that.

"In fact, I actually think that for the moment, in order to maintain stability within the Firestorm matrix, you two will have to merge periodically. However, I think that if you two actually accept and embrace the merge, you'll be able to do it properly and find the outcome much more preferable." Caitlin said.

"Is there anyway you can separate us?" Jax asked.

"Cisco is working on that right now, but at the moment, no." Caitlin said.

"Well, I'm sure we can figure something out in the meantime." Stein said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can. But anyways, you two are both free to go, though I would like to see you both back here tomorrow so that we can begin to test and better understand your link." Caitlin said.

"Of course ma'am." Stein said as he and Jax both out of the chairs and moved to walk out with Clarissa.

"So, how's the work on the Firestorm cure coming?" Caitlin asked Cisco

"You're just lucky I remember the formula to make it. Though honestly I'm kind of surprised we haven't drawn any attention from Wells yet." Cisco said.

"Yeah well, keep your voice down and hopefully we can avoid alerting him." Caitlin said

"Hey, have you seen Barry anywhere?" Cisco asked.

"No, why?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm getting kind of worried about him, or well, more specifically what he's going to do once we come to blows with the man in yellow." Cisco said.

"Why?" Caitlin asked.

"Barry just said that he was going to reunite Thawne with some old friends, and he didn't both elaborating on that." Cisco said.

"Well, whatever it is Barry is planning is to do to Thawne, it's nothing short of what he deserves." Caitlin said.

"Still, Barry's intending on giving the living will he found from Wells to the Police, I don't think that means he intends for Thawne to walk away when they do end up locking horns. And besides, back on Earth one, it was one thing to let Dr. Wells take the fall for Thawne's crime since there wasn't anyone on our earth who could be affected by that. But on this earth, he has a daughter who is going to think that her father was a murderer. Jesse deserves better than that." Cisco said.

"Then talk to Barry, remind him of that fact." Caitlin said.

"Thanks Caitlin." Cisco said as they kissed before he headed out of the lab.

* * *

"Mom, Wally, I need you two to come with me." Iris said as she entered the house to find her mother and brother talking with her dad.

"Iris we're in the middle of something." Joe said.

"Dad, this might be about a way to potentially save mom's life." Iris said and from the tone of her voice, Joe could tell that she was planning on telling her mom and brother the truth about everything.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Wally asked.

"You'll see when we get there, just take my hands." Iris said as she held out her hands to her mother and brother.

"Okay so, what do we do now?" Francine asked.

"Hold on tight." Iris said with a grin as she ran out the door at superspeed, with her mother and Wally in tow.


	24. Chapter 24

When Iris finally stopped running, Francine and Wally were shocked at what she could do and also that they now found themselves inside Star Labs.

"Okay, that was awesome. Iris, how did you do that?" Wally asked his sister, seriously jealous.

Iris smiled smugly at her little brother before saying "I'm the Dash."

"Wait, you're the Dash?" Francine asked.

"Yep. Long story, but right now, I need you to talk with a friend who can help me explain." Iris said as she led her mother and brother into the cortex where Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Wells were waiting.

"Welcome Ms. West, Mr. West." Wells said.

"Harrison Wells. What exactly is going on here?" Francine asked.

"The night the particle accelerator exploded, several people in this city were affected by the dark matter released in the explosion and given supernatural abilities. While most have chosen to use their powers in rather disturbing ways, the people standing in this room have chosen to use their powers to protect this city." Wells said.

"Wait, what?" Wally asked.

"I'm the Flash." Barry said.

"I'm Vibe." Cisco said.

"And I'm Killer Frost." Caitlin said.

"I still don't understand what this has to do with us?" Francine asked.

"Ms. West, your daughter's powers give her an enhanced healing ratio, allowing her cells to regenerate when damaged from what would have otherwise been quite dangerous." Wells said.

"Wait, what?" Francine asked

"It means that my powers let me heal a lot faster than normal." Iris translates.

"Thank you, but anyways, what does that have to do with us?" Francine asked

"Iris informed us of your condition. I believe that since you share similar DNA with your daughter, it might be possible for Iris to transfer a part of her healing abilities to use, which would allow your damaged cells to regenerate and cure you." Wells said.

"Wait, you think Iris's blood can save our mom?" Wally asked.

"In a nutshell yes, but we're not certain it would work yet. That's why Iris brought you here, not only to clear the air with you both, but also so we can begin running tests to see if there's any way to allow Iris's healing cells to rejuvenate your dying ones." Wells said and Francine nodded.

"So, how do we do that?" Francine asked.

"By taking blood samples from both of you and examining them, I can try to see if there's any way for me to transfer the healing properties in Iris's blood to your's." Caitlin said.

"Do it then." Francine said.

"Come with me then." Caitlin said as both Iris and Francine followed her into the medbay as Barry pulled Cisco aside.

"What's up man?" Cisco asked.

"Back on Earth one, when Caitlin was trying to cure 'Jay', she believed that if she injected Jay's dying cells with cells from his earth one doppelganger, it would save him. Maybe we should consider that as plan B for Iris's mom. That is if you're able to jump dimensions, we don't know if the Beyonder will have put in safeguards for that." Barry said.

"It's worth a shot." Cisco agreed but before Barry could walk away, Cisco stopped him.

"Is there anything you want to talk me about?" Barry asked.

"It's about Thawne." Cisco said.

"What about him?" Barry asked.

"Barry, when you turn in that will, you won't be condemning Eobard Thawne, you'll be condemning the Harrison Wells of this Earth, the one with a daughter who's image of her father will be destroyed if you let the world think that he's a killer. It isn't just about getting justice for your father, it's also about setting the record straight so people know what really happened." Cisco said.

"I know, and that's why I haven't turned the footage in yet. It's actually in the time vault." Barry said, much to Cisco's surprise.

"What?" Cisco asked.

"After I disabled Thawne's cameras, I snuck into the Time Vault and right now, Gideon is working on revealing Thawne's true identity and modifying the will to set the record straight." Barry said.

"How do you know Gideon can do that?" Cisco asked.

"We know she records everything she sees and Thawne literally had her in the palm of his hand in his suit. There's footage of what really happened, now she just has to put it all together without Thawne realizing it." Barry assured him.

"Okay, just making sure we were on the same page here." Cisco said.

"We are." Barry promised him.


	25. Chapter 25

After making sure Thawne had left for the night, Barry decided to check the Time Vault to see if Gideon had finished the compilation yet.

"Hello Gideon." Barry said as he booted her up.

"Hello Barry Allen. How can I assist you?" Gideon asked.

"Is the task I gave you completed?" Barry asked.

"See for yourself." Gideon said as she revealed a video and Barry smiled as he saw it was done.

"Download that video onto drive suited for this time period." Barry said.

"As you wish." Gideon said and a few moments later, the drive Barry had originally plugged in reappeared.

"Thank you Gideon. Now remember, I was never here." Barry said.

"Understood." Gideon said as Barry sped out of the room, closing the vault behind him and preparing to finally get justice for his mother's death.

* * *

When David Singh entered his office at the precinct the next morning, he was surprised to find a flash drive on his desk, which had a note on it which read, watch what's on this immediately.

Singh shrugged as he plugged the drive into his computer and called up the video, but to his surprise, it was a video of a man who looked a lot like Harrison Wells.

"My name is Eobard Thawne and I have several confessions to make. The first of which is that I killed Nora Allen on the night of March 18 in the year 2000. I attacked Nora Allen in her home and stabbed her in the chest. Barry Allen's story was true of what happened that night, since I am a speedster like the Flash and the Dash." Wells or well Thawne said as he continued giving details of the murder.

"My second confession would be that I also murdered Tess Morgan and the real Harrison Wells, in order to steal Wells's identity to avoid arousing suspicion. If you need proof of this, investigate the side of the road where the accident took place and dig and you should find the real Harrison Wells' body. I freely confess to all these crimes because it is clear that my time here is short and I am preparing to go home." Thawne said as the video ended and Singh sat back, shocked at what he had just seen and heard.

"I need to get this video authenticated." Singh decided, since he needed to make sure this was real before he began making phone calls.

* * *

Later that day, Barry and Joe were talking in Barry's lab when Singh approached them.

"Allen, can I have a word?" Singh asked.

"Yeah of course." Barry said.

"I got an early Christmas present for you." Singh said.

"Okay, what is it?" Barry asked, though he had an idea.

"I guess the Flash believed your story because this morning, I found a drive with a confession from a man claiming to be Harrison Wells. I had it authenticated and confirmed that not only is Wells the man who killed your mom, he's not even Wells. It's complicated, but the video contained all the right details and while I can't make any promises, I think it's safe to say you'll get your dad back by Christmas." Singh said with a smile and Barry grinned.

"Thank you Captain." Barry said.

"Don't thank me. Thank the Flash. Speaking of which, I really hope that he's working on taking down this Wells imposter since I can't keep my men from going after him for much longer." Singh said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's working on it right now." Barry said as Singh nodded and left and Joe then looked at Barry.

"Explain, now." Joe said.

"Despite everything Wells has done, I didn't completely trust him so I did a little digging and found his living will and I also learned that he's actually from the future." Barry said.

"Wait what?" Joe asked.

"It's complicated, but the point is, I learned the truth and used some future tech of his to modify the will into a confession that would also protect the real Harrison Wells' reputation for the sake of his daughter. Well's real name is Eobard Thawne. He's the man in yellow and now I'm going to take him down." Barry said as he sped out of the lab towards Star Labs.


	26. Chapter 26

Thawne was currently sitting in his wheelchair, preparing to steal the tachyon device from Mercury labs when suddenly, he heard the sound of a speedster approaching him from behind.

"Barry, what an unexpected surprise." Thawne said, trying to play the role of Wells, though by the look on his greatest enemy's face, he could tell Barry had somehow discovered who he was.

"I know who you are Thawne." Barry said as he pulled the cowl off his face.

Thawne just chuckled as he stood up and turned to face Barry.

"Before we do this, I just have to know, how did you figure it out? I've spent years keeping up appearances, I don't know how I could've slipped up." Thawne asked.

"You made a mistake in allowing anyone to open up your time vault. Did it never occur to you that someone might hit the access panel by mistake?" Barry asked.

"I suppose that was a very major flaw in my plan. So I'm guessing you know everything?" Thawne asked.

"Everything and the police have been tipped off to. My father will be freed and the real Harrison Wells will have justice. But I do have one thing to ask you." Barry said, since this one question had been bugging him for years, even back on Earth One.

"And what might that be?" Thawne asked.

"Why make me the Flash. Why not just use the particle accelerator explosion to fully restore your speed, I mean you've managed to do it before. That's how you became the Reverse Flash right?" Barry asked.

"A fair question, I'll give you that. Let's just say, I didn't want to risk drawing unnecessary attention to myself. Much more efficient to just make you the Flash rather than waste extra time trying to restore my own powers." Thawne said.

"Before we do this, I just have one request." Barry said.

"And what might that be?" Thawne asked.

"Show me your real face. I want to see the face of my real enemy." Barry said.

"As you wish." Thawne said as he reverted back to his original face.

"Now, shall we begin?" Thawne asked.

"Ready when you are." Barry said as he pulled his cowl back on and his eyes crackled with yellow lightning and Thawne's eyes crackled with red lightning as he lifted his hand, revealing his own ring and the Reverse Flash suit shot out of it and Thawne sped into it and away, with the Flash on his tail.

* * *

"And the coast is clear." Iris said as she, Cisco, Caitlin, Wally and Francine all exited the Time Vault.

"So wait, let me get this straight. Wells is actually this guy Eobard Thawne who killed Barry's mother and he's actually from the future, but now he's somehow stuck here and now Barry is chasing him around the city." Wally asked, trying to piece everything together.

"More or less. We don't know much more about him, we just know that Thawne is responsible for everything that has happened this year, the particle accelerator explosion, the metas, all of it, has been him." Cisco said as they got to the computers in the cortex.

"However, before we discovered the truth, Thawne did help me whip up this." Caitlin said as she pulled out a small vial of a red liquid.

"What is it?" Francine asked.

"This is potentially a cure for you Francine. It should inject your cells with a healing agent that should revitalize them in theory." Caitlin said, not adding in that the secret component of the drug was a bit of DNA from Francine's doppelganger from another earth.

"So this will cure me?" Francine asked.

"Theoretically yes, but we haven't had time to test it." Caitlin said.

"Well, no time like the present." Francine said as she took the vial.

"So, how do we do this, does my mom need to drink it?" Iris asked.

"No we'd need to inject it." Caitlin said.

"Go, I'll keep tabs on Barry's fight. I just wish I knew what he had planned." Cisco said.

"I should be out there with him." Iris said.

"And you know why you aren't. We need you here in case Thawne has a failsafe, considering Joe, Barry's dad, my family, Caitlin's mom, they're all still out there and they could be potential targets. Besides, it's not like he's completely alone." Cisco said with a smirk.

* * *

Flash was chasing Reverse Flash throughout Central City, though while it may seem random to Reverse Flash, the Flash knew exactly where he was directing his enemy to.

"Now." Flash said into his comms.

Reverse Flash came to a halt as suddenly a blaze of fire caused him to skid to a halt as he saw Firestorm flying above them.

"I've been wanting to do this for months." Jax said as he lobbed fireballs at Reverse Flash, who dodged them as quickly as he could, only to find himself trapped in a ring of fire as the Flash joined them.

"You're trapped Thawne. And we both know your speed could give out at any moment. And you know what, I finally realized the real reason you didn't try to restore it." Flash said.

"And what might that be." Reverse Flash asked.

"Fear." Flash said.

"You think I was afraid to face you?" Reverse Flash asked incredulously.

"No, not fear of me. Fear of the Speed force. You didn't want to attract that kind of attention to yourself after hiding from it so long. But now, I think it's time you faced your accuser." Flash said as he grabbed Thawne with both hands and began running around in circles until finally, he managed to open the portal into the Speed force and dragged Thawne in with him, despite the other speedster's protesting against it.

* * *

When the Flash finally stopped running, he found that he and Thawne were now in an area that resembled his house from 15 years ago.

"Hello Barry." a familiar voice said as they both turned to see Nora Allen approach them.

"Nora." Reverse Flash said.

"Mom, I couldn't kill him." Barry said.

"I know sweetheart. That's what makes you a hero. But you did do the right thing, bringing Thawne here to face his accusers. It was a mistake on our part, giving him speed in the first place. It is time for him to finally meet justice not only for Nora's death, but for all his crimes committed with the gift we wasted on him." Nora said as she held out her hand and suddenly, current of red electricity flew out of Thawne's body and into her hand, where it then turned bright yellow.

"What have you done to me?" Thawne asked Time Wraiths appeared.

"Taken back what was given to you. But don't worry, you'll get something else in exchange." Nora said as Barry released Thawne as the Time Wraiths swarmed him and Barry watched Thawne go through the same transformation he'd watched Hunter Zolomon go through years ago before being carried off by the time wraiths.

"Thank you for helping me stop him." Barry said.

"You always were the hero Barry. No matter the universe." Nora said.

"So I'm not in trouble?" Barry asked and Nora shook her head.

"No, the history of your new earth is different from that of Earth One, even before you and your friends began making changes to it. You've learned from your mistakes. Now run Barry, run." Nora said with a smile as Barry hugged the closest thing he'd get to hugging his mother.

"One more thing. What are you going to do with that lightning?" Barry asked, referring to the lightning his mother had pulled from Thawne.

"Give it to someone much more deserving. You'll find out who soon enough. Now go on my beautiful boy and live your life." Nora said.

"I will. I promise." Barry said as he ran back towards the exit of the Speed force.


	27. Chapter 27

When Barry came running out of the speed force, he found himself back in star labs, but before the portal closed, a bolt of yellow lightning shot right out of the portal and struck Wally right in the chest.

"Wally." Iris shouted as she rushed to her brother's side.

"What just happened?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, where did you come from?" Francine asked.

"The source of mine and Iris's powers. The speed force." Barry said.

"That was your plan all along. Take Thawne into the speed force and let it deal with him?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to kill him, but I also knew it was the only way to make sure that he faced justice and the fate he's been dealt is better than he deserves in my opinion." Barry said as Jax and Stein joined them.

"What exactly is Mr. Thawne's fate?" Stein asked.

"Basically, the speed force first took away his speed, and then they took away his free will, turning him into one of it's enforcers, since everything has rules and when you break those rules like Thawne did, there are consequences." Barry said.

"Well it couldn't have happened to a better psychopath." Jax said.

"Okay, now can you by any chance explain why that bolt of lightning came out of that portal and hit Wally?" Joe asked.

"I'm sorry Joe I don't know. I can only make guesses, but I don't want to get your hopes up." Barry said.

"Let's get him to the med bay so I can run tests on him and Francine, I want to test you to see if the cure I gave you is working." Caitlin said and all the Wests nodded as Joe and Iris picked Wally up and got him to the medbay and Francine followed them and Barry was about to as well when he got a call on his phone.

"Hello?" Barry asked.

"Allen, any chance you can swing by my office, I'm hoping you remember where it is and I also know that you can just run over here." A familiar voice said on the other side of the call and Barry smiled when he heard it.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Barry said.

"See you then." the voice said.

"Guys, I hate to do this, but I gotta go check on something. Possible meta sighting." Barry said.

"Go, there's much more you can do for Wally until I can figure out how to wake him up." Caitlin assured him and Barry nodded as he ran out of the room.

* * *

When Barry arrived at the location, he smiled as he read what was on the door in front of him before knocking.

"It's open." the voice from the phone call said as Barry opened the door to find Ralph Dibny sitting behind his desk, looking very well.

"Ralph." Barry said with a smile as Ralph got up to greet him.

"Barry, it's good to see you again." Ralph said.

"Is it really? I thought that I after I got you fired from the CCPD you hated me." Barry said.

"I did, but that was before you gave me a chance to be something better. A hero." Ralph said as he then stretched his hand over to shake Barry's.

"Hello Elongated Man." Barry said.

"Hello Flash. I take it we've both met that weird guy called the Beyonder?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah and I was hoping that you'd be rejoining us, but I didn't want to get anyone else's hopes up or freak you out in case it never happened." Barry said.

"Well, I'm here and I can't wait to rejoin Team Flash." Ralph said.

"Oh by the way, Iris, Cisco and Caitlin have also met the Beyonder, so they'll be happy to see you, but Joe hasn't so you'll have to re earn his trust. Also on the team now are Iris's brother, you remember Wally, along with Jefferson Jackson and Martin Stein, who merge into the flying superhuman, Firestorm." Barry said.

"Sounds cool. Can't wait to meet them." Ralph said.

"Then let's go." Barry said as he grabbed Ralph and headed back to Star Labs.

* * *

To say Joe was surprised when Barry sped back into the lab with Ralph Dibny, completely blowing their cover, was an understatement.

"Barry, what are you thinking, bringing him here? How do you know Dibny won't expose us all?" Joe said.

"Because he's a meta to Joe and considering he's the first meta we've come across who wasn't a part of this team who hasn't tried to kill us, I think he should join us." Barry said.

"Wait what?" Joe said

"I say we put it to a vote." Iris said, since she, Cisco and Caitlin all looked a bit relieved to see Ralph here.

"Okay, all opposed?" Barry asked and Joe was the only one who raised his hand.

"All in favor?" Barry asked as he raised his hand, as did Iris, Cisco and Caitlin, since Francine, Jax and Stein were abstaining.

"I'd say you're outvoted Detective." Ralph said.

"Joe, I know what you're thinking, but if I didn't think that Ralph had it in him to be a good guy, I wouldn't have brought him here or revealed that I'm the Flash to him. Besides, considering the pipeline downstairs, we don't exactly have the moral high ground any more." Barry reminded him and Joe just sighed.

"Fine, but Dibny, I'm keeping a close eye on you." Joe said.

"Okay Joe, but I promise, I want a fresh start, just try and let me prove I can." Ralph said and Joe nodded, right as their attention shifted back to Wally.

"Is he stable?" Barry asked Caitlin.

"Yeah, he's fine, he should be waking up, but for some reason he isn't." Caitlin said.

"I think I can help with that." Barry said, since he knew that when Wally woke up, Kid Flash would be reborn.

"How?" Francine asked.

"Like this." Barry said as he transferred an electrical current from his hand into Wally's, who's eyes shot open and were crackling with bright yellow electricity before he began speeding around the lab before finally coming to a stop.

"What the hell happened to me?" Wally asked, but Barry noticed that it seemed more forced, like Wally was pretending not to know what had happened to him.

"This is what they meant." Barry realized.

"What?" Joe asked.

"The Speed force, it took on a physical manifestation and it told me that it was going to give Thawne's speed to someone more deserving of it. I didn't think they meant Wally." Barry said.

"Wait, so both of our kids our speedsters now?" Francine asked.

"Yep, though I'm still faster than both of them." Barry said, unable to resist the taunt, causing Iris to roll her eyes.

"Cool, so will you guys train me?" Wally asked hopefully.

"No." Joe said at the same time Barry said "Yes."

"Joe, if Wally's going to have this power, than he needs to know how to use it otherwise he's gonna get himself killed." Barry said.

"It's bad enough I have to deal with you and Iris doing this, the last thing I need is for Wally to get mixed up in it to." Joe said.

"Okay Dad, you really need something to do besides worrying about us. Maybe you should ask that cute DA if she wants to get dinner." Iris said.

"No Iris." Joe said.

"It's cute you think I'm giving you a choice about that. But seriously dad, we're adults and it's Wally's power, it's his choice about what he wants to do with it." Iris said.

"And I want to be a hero like the rest of you." Wally said.

"Then after we start training, you'll need a suit and cool name." Barry said.

"I can handle the suit." Cisco said.

"And as far as a name goes, I kind of like the name Kid Flash." Wally said and that was how Barry knew that Wally had been beyonded.

"Well okay then. Kid Flash, head to the speed lab so we can start training." Barry said and Wally nodded as he rushed off.

"Barry, actually, you need to get to Iron Heights." Joe said.

"What, why?" Barry asked.

"Because the reason I came here was to tell you that the video you gave Singh gave all the right details and your dad is finally coming home." Joe said with a grin and Barry grinned as well.

"Iris, can you take over training Wally?" Barry asked.

"Actually, I think training can wait until after we give Henry a proper welcome home." Iris said and Barry smiled as he kissed her before rushing out.

* * *

Later on that day, Barry was standing at the gate of Iron Heights where his father, now dressed in normal clothes, was waiting on the other side as the gate opened and he walked out a free man as the father and son hugged as they were reunited after 15 years.

"Let's get out of here." Barry said and Henry smiled.

"I'll race you. Flash." Henry said with smile, much to Barry's surprise.

"How'd you know?" Barry asked.

"I pieced it together after Julius supposedly escaped after he stabbed me. I am so proud of you son." Henry said and Barry smiled as he wrapped his arm around his father's shoulders.

"You will lose. Come on." Barry said as they walked away from the prison.

* * *

When they returned to the West House, Henry was surprised to find Joe, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, Francine, Ralph, Jax, Stein, Clarissa and Lily all standing there, shouting welcome home to him.

While his dad was getting meet and greets with everyone and also congratulating Iris on her and Barry's new relationship, Barry got a phone call that caused him to move to the back of the room.

"Oliver, was not expecting to get this call." Barry said.

"Hey Barry, is now a bad time?" Oliver asked.

"Well right now we're at a party celebrating my father being released from prison, but what do you need?" Barry asked, since Oliver had always been willing to help him in the past, so he needed to be willing do the same for him.

"Is that mirakuru cure done?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna run it over to you guys after the party, why?" Barry asked.

"Because I need more than just the cure, I need your team to help mine. Slade is working with Darhk and since you know why my head might not necessarily be in the game after what both of those two have done, I need all the help I can get. Kara and her team have already agreed to help me, but I was hoping Team Flash would as well." Oliver said.

"Of course we will man. Just like you've always been willing to help us. We'll be there in like an hour or so." Barry said.

"Great, see you then." Oliver said as he hung up and Barry took a deep breath, wondering how he was going to explain this one.


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter is going to contain a surprising twist for some characters, especially 2 in particular. Also, yes, I realize now that I uploaded the wrong file for the chapter, so now I've fixed it and stop messaging me about it.**

* * *

The entire building was in chaos, though thanks to the Flash, the Dash and Kid Flash, the first few levels had been taken by the heroes and while Oliver had broken off to find Slade and Sara was currently in a deathmatch with Damien Darhk and Barry was certain that Beyonder was responsible for, the majority of the fighting was going on in the main command center and it was mostly going their way.

Anyways, Barry felt like he was fighting Earth X nazis all over again as he sped all over the room, taking out enemies, but this time, he was also waiting to get hit by some old enemy of his, since both Oliver and Sara were fighting their old enemies from Earth One, he was wondering if he'd get by one next. After all, Thawne maybe gone and he had no intention of ever creating Savitar, especially since Iris could now heal as quickly as he could, but that still left Zoom and DeVoe off the top of his head, since he'd had countless other enemies.

However, as soon as he thought that, he immediately found himself being blasted backwards by something he couldn't see.

"What the hell?" Flash asked as he looked up to see Hartley Rathaway approach him.

"Hey Flash, you didn't think that Darhk was going discount the meta factor did you?" Pied Piper asked as he used his sonic gloves to blast the Flash backwards.

"Good thing I was prepared for sonic attacks." Flash said, since Cisco had thrown in some extra features to all of their suits in case they came up against a sonic attack again as he tapped his comms, which also doubled as earbuds like the ones he'd used with Supergirl against Silver Banshee.

"You honestly think your comms will help you?" Rathaway asked, right as Flash punched him at superspeed.

"Yeah, blocked out your powers." Flash said as he yanked off Rathaway's gloves and destroyed them.

"Guys, I just caught Hartley Rathaway, apparently Darhk and Slade decided to recruit some metas onto their side. Rathaway's down, but there could still be others. I'm gonna run this slimeball back to Star Labs and grab some meta cuffs for in case we run into more of these guys." Flash said over the comms.

"Brilliant. We'll keep our eyes open." Green Arrow said over the comms.

"Great and Oliver, please remember that the only person we're really here to kill is Darhk." Barry said.

"Relax, killing is a last resort. Darhk is a special case, but everyone else, even Slade, I won't kill unless I have to." Green Arrow said.

"Good, be back soon." Flash said as he lugged Hartley over his shoulder and sped out of the building.

* * *

Killer Frost had just finished taking out another Ghost when suddenly, a fireball came surprisingly close to hitting her.

She turned around to yell at Firestorm to watch where he was aiming, but when she turned around, she found that the guilty party was definitely not Firestorm. Or at least, not the current Firestorm.

"Ronnie?" Killer Frost asked, not believing her eyes as she saw her ex-boyfriend wearing the Deathstorm suit, his eyes glowing with fire.

"Hey Cait, long time no see." Ronnie said.

"I thought you were dead. There was no trace of you after the explosion." Killer Frost said.

"The blast sent me to the outskirts of the city when I woke up, I felt like I was some sort of comet, I could shoot fire from my hands." Ronnie said.

"Ronnie, why are you here?" Killer Frost asked.

"Sounded like a good gig, especially since I can handle a little heat. Besides, it's not like I have any reason to let the world keep on living." Ronnie said angrily

"You're angry at me for moving on? We were barely together a year when you died. And just because you can't have me, you're willing to punish the whole world?" Killer Frost asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. The explosion changed both of us Cait. In more ways than one." Ronnie said as his hand lit on fire and he lobbed another fireball at her, but this time, Killer Frost was ready as she countered it with an ice blast as the two former lovers began to fight.


	29. Chapter 29

Deathstorm and Killer Frost were still deadlocked in their fight, Deathstorm shooting fireballs, Killer Frost shooting ice blasts at each other. The only problem was that even though the ice made contact, it melted against Deathstorm, while Killer Frost had to work hard to avoid the fireballs, since she knew from experience that those would affect her.

"Face it, I'm too hot, you can't even get shot on me." Deathstorm said as he lobbed another fireball at her.

"More like hotheaded." Killer Frost said as she slammed her hands into the ground, causing it to be covered in a sheet of ice which traveled until it encased Deathstorm inside it. However, as she expected, he quickly melted his way out.

"Well, it was worth a shot. Plan b." Killer Frost said as she used her ice slide to escape, and hopefully bring Deathstorm to the attention of someone who might be able to do a bit more damage, since unlike Firestorm, Deathstorm was actually able to heat his own body up, maybe because unlike Firestorm, he was one only person, not two people merged into one, however, Deathstorm quickly used a Firestorm trick and used his fire powers to fly after her.

Anyways, the moment Firestorm saw them, he faltered for a moment.

 _It cannot be._ Stein said in Jax's head.

"What, who is that Grey?" Firestorm asked.

 _That's Ronald. My original half of Firestorm. We thought he was dead on this earth_. Stein said.

"Well, it looks like not only is he still alive, but he's a bad guy now. You sure you can handle fighting him?" Firestorm asked as they watched Deathstorm take Killer Frost down.

 _Yes, that is not the Ronald I knew and you are my true Firestorm partner. Let's do this._ Stein said as Firestorm collided with Deathstorm head on.

"You what they say about fighting fire with fire right?" Deathstorm asked.

"Yeah, someone gets burned. Except I don't think either of us has to worry about that." Firestorm said.

"True, so now, let's turn up then heat." Deathstorm said as the two both shot fire at each other at the same time.

* * *

"I have to find a way to stop him." Killer Frost said to herself as she got back up.

"Why did it have to be ice huh? Fire melts ice. Right now I need water to put him out." Killer Frost said before she got an idea. Ice was just water in its solid form. If she could control that, who says she can't control water in its liquid form to.

"If Barry can throw lightning as a speedster, why can't I do this?" Killer Frost asked as she aimed her hand at Deathstorm, but rather to shooting ice out of it, Killer Frost focused on hard on the ice liquifying, into pure freezing water. She felt something shoot of out her hand, but it wasn't ice, she knew the feeling of that coming out of her hand. This was wet and fluid and she looked down and grinned when she saw she was actually shooting water it hit Deathstorm square in the face, putting out his fire.

"Huh, did the big bad guy lose his fire?" Killer Frost asked with a grin.

"Nice new trick." Firestorm said.

"Thanks, just when you think you've learned everything, turns out there's something else to learn. Now, let's kick this imposter's butt." Killer Frost said and Firestorm grinned as the two turned to Deathstorm, whose head was now on fire.

"With pleasure." Firestorm said as they attacked.

Killer Frost went first, shooting another jet of water at Deathstorm, this time more continuous to keep his fire out as Firestorm flew into the air and blasted him into unconsciousness. As they looked around, they saw that the rest of the fighting was over and the battle was won. Both Slade and Hive had fallen.

* * *

Back in the bunker, the teams were gathering for a farewell and Sara was having a nice reunion with Jax and Stein.

"It's good to see you alive again Professor." Sara said and Stein could tell that a burden had been lifted from her shoulders in seeing him.

"It's good to see you again as well. Especially since you finally found what you were looking for." Stein said and Sara nodded.

"Okay, I hate to break this up, but we need to get back to Central City." Barry said.

"Yes and we should probably be getting back to National City to." Kara said as Sara went over to her sister.

"You okay?" Laurel asked her.

"I'm just so relieved to see you alive again Laurel. You don't know how much it killed me to know that I couldn't save you like you did me." Sara said as hugged her sister tightly.

"We're both alive and well here and since Darhk and Malcolm are dead and Slade is locked up, we don't have to worry about them anymore. I'm not going anywhere. Especially since I got my happy ending." Laurel said as she smiled over at her fiance.

"Yeah, I am really sorry about ruining that in the first place Laurel." Sara said.

"Hey, you did that on this earth, so let's put it in the past." Laurel said and Sara smiled.

"Call me when the baby's born?" Sara asked.

"Of course I will. And do me a favor and call mom more often, she worries." Laurel said and Sara laughed as she walked out with her team and Team Flash left as well.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that little crossover. Now, I know that Killer Frost can't actually shoot water, but I've been watching a little avatar lately and I figured that since ice is just a form of water, why couldn't killer frost control it, since Barry, Cisco and Ralph all develop more advanced abilities from their powers, so why couldn't Caitlin. I mean, I don't think anyone thought that Ralph's powers would let him shapeshift, and yet, he can.**

 **But anyways, onto Arrow's Story Redone and I think you're all going to like what that chapter is going to include.**


	30. Chapter 30

Over the next few months, things began changing at Star Labs. First there had been the funeral for the real Harrison Wells, during which the group finally met this earth's version of Jessie, who, after she'd learned the truth, had been devastated to learn that she'd spent so much hating a man who'd never done anything wrong and she hadn't even realized it until after she found out he was gone. She then moved out to Central City and became one of Professor Stein's students, one of his favorite by far and she was beginning to spend more time at Star Labs, which in turn led to her discovering the existence and identities of Team Flash and since she was just as bright as her father, she sort of ended taking Wells's place on the team, though the leadership roles stayed with Barry.

Cisco had become a bit of meta consultant for the CCPD, creating cells to hold metahumans in Iron Heights, along with building devices to help the CCPD apprehend metas and the metahuman wing was already beginning to fill up, since in addition to the metas formerly being held in the pipeline, Team Flash had also apprehended other metas including Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, Top, Girder (Barry had especially enjoyed taking him down), Rainbow Raider, Tar Pit, Deathstorm, who'd managed to get away during the fight at Hive, Tokumei, Sand Demon, Shade, Blackout, Turtle and several others.

However, the thing that concerned Barry the most was that there'd been no signs of any other evil speedsters yet. No Zoom, no Savitar, though Barry wasn't too concerned about that, since he had no intention of ever creating time remnants, no speedsters at all. He'd even planted a camera in the DeVoe household, somewhere not even the Thinker would think to look, just to keep tabs on him.

Speaking of Barry, he and Iris had moved into their old loft from Earth One together and Henry was now staying with Joe and was working as a doctor at Central City Hospital, though since he knew that Barry was the Flash, he was on standby as a doctor.

* * *

"Mr. Black, can I have a word with you?" Barry asked as he approached Black's cell in Iron Heights.

"About what?" Black demanded.

"I've been looking into your story about Simon Stagg stealing your research and I think that there might be some validity in it." Barry said, much to Black's surprise and Barry could tell that Black was now much more docile since he was actually getting someone to see things from his point of view.

"So what do you need from me?" Black asked.

"While you're staying in here for the rest of your life for both murder and attempted murder, we can make sure that Stagg doesn't get away with what he did. But a theory isn't enough, we'd need something that can prove that you were the one who did the research, not Stagg. Do you have any idea about where we can something to help us?" Barry asked and Black thought about it for a minute.

"There might be records of my original research on the Stagg industries mainframe, but it would most likely be stored in the archives, no way to get in or out with clearance." Black said.

"We'll figure something out. Thank you Mr. Black. I'll let you know if this lead ends up amounting to anything." Barry said and Black nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Allen. I know that I've made some bad choices and I stand by them, but if Stagg can face justice for his own crimes, then I will happily take responsibility for mine." Black said and Barry nodded as he walked out of the prison.

* * *

"So, you think that there might be evidence that Stagg stole Black's research in the archives of Stagg industries?" Joe asked Barry skeptically.

"Yeah, and only someone who's authorized to enter the archives can look through them." Barry said as Ralph entered.

"Then you are lucky I'm here." Ralph said.

"What, why?" Joe asked, since even though Barry trusted Ralph and even after all these months, he still didn't.

Barry chuckled and looked at Ralph.

"Do it." Barry said and Ralph grinned as his face began shaking until it was Simon Stagg standing in front of them.

"How the hell?" Joe asked.

"It's one of Ralph's powers, apparently he can shapeshift." Barry said and Ralph grinned.

"Yep, which means I can slip into Stagg industries and let the science squad in unnoticed." Ralph said, referring to Barry, Cisco and Caitlin.

"That's actually not a bad plan." Joe said.

"Only if it works Joe." Barry said.


	31. Chapter 31

Just as Team Flash was finalizing their plans to break into the Stagg industries archives, Joe entered the cortex.

"Well, we may not need to have Ralph break into Stagg anymore." Joe said.

"Really, why not?" Barry asked.

"Because we just got a call from there. Apparently someone broke into Stagg Industries last night and made off with some unknown tech. We need to get down there now." Joe said, looking at Barry, who nodded.

"Let me run by my lab to pick up a few things and I'll meet you there." Barry said and Joe nodded.

"See you there." Joe said.

"Cisco, is your sniffer ready?" Barry asked.

"Yep, it's the same tech Felicity uses in Star City. It'll get us all the data we need, since we've gotten confirmation that Stagg industries digitized it's archives." Cisco said, since they'd managed to hack into the security system of Stagg to confirm this.

"Let us know when you figure what was stolen." Caitlin said.

"I will. I just hope it wasn't anything that has to do with temperature." Barry said and those who knew what Barry meant by that nodded.

* * *

Down at Stagg Industries, Barry was examining a crime scene which had very familiar signs and Joe was working on finding out what was stolen, though Barry did have his suspicions.

"Bar, anything?" Joe asked.

"Best I can tell, this was a one man job, meaning that one person managed to evade one of the most advanced security systems in the city, evaded the guards and managed to steal whatever it was that was stolen without triggering any alarms and they clearly took advantage of Stagg's paranoia due to no security cameras on this floor. Did you have any luck figuring out what was stolen?" Barry asked, silently hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was, though given that this wing contained next gen high tech weaponry, he wasn't too optimistic.

"Yeah, it took some work, but considering what's at stake, I simply reminded these scientists that these weapons they built could be used to hurt innocent people, which means there would be blood on their hands and after that, they were very chatting." Joe said.

"So, what was taken?" Barry asked.

"Only two things, both of them guns, though they were complete opposites. A scientist told me that one of the guns contains a micro-engine that generates a blast or beam of absolute zero or subzero cold. The engine projects the cold as a blast that can freeze anything on impact. That crate also contained a set of goggles that protect the user from the glare the gun supposedly gives off." Joe said, confirming Barry's suspicions.

"Good thing we've got Caitlin then to counter that." Barry said and Joe nodded.

"Just to hear it, what was the other gun stolen capable off?" Barry asked, even though he already knew what both guns were capable of, along with exactly who stole them.

"The exact opposite of the cold gun. It's basically a handheld flamethrower that reaches the absolute hottest temperature an object can reach." Joe said and Barry nodded.

"Great, I'll talk to Cisco at Star Labs, see if there's any way he can track either weapon." Barry said.

"Good idea." Joe agreed as Barry wondered how Wally, Jax and Stein would feel about actually having to fight their former teammates, though Barry was hopeful that maybe they could reform Snart at the very least, since without the Legends, Barry wasn't sure if Mick could be redeemed.

* * *

"Wait, so Captain Cold and Heat Wave have returned?" Cisco asked, since right now it was only people who'd been beyonded in the Cortex after Barry told them what was going on.

"Yep, and they've already stolen their guns from Stagg industries." Barry said.

"I must say I find the idea of fighting Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory a little disconcerting." Stein said.

"Yeah, they were our teammates before." Jax agreed.

"Maybe, but these two aren't your friends. You're gonna see them the way they were when we first met them. Though I'm hoping that we can reform them, since Snart at least lives by a code of honor, which means he doesn't turn on his own and he does care about his sister. And if we can get through to Snart, we might be able to reform Rory to. Though that's a big if." Barry said.

"We saw him change once, he can change again." Stein said.

"I hope so, but for now, Jax, Stein, Wally, I understand if you two are conflicted about this, but for now, we need to lock them up before they can hurt anyone." Barry said and they all nodded.

"How do we find them?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm already working on retasking the Star Labs satellite to scan for the cold gun's UV signature." Cisco said.

"Okay then, I think we can all agree that exposing Stagg can wait until after we get these two loose cannons reigned in." Barry said and they all nodded in agreement as they got to work.

* * *

 **Who thinks that I should beyond Snart and Rory and if so, how? By the way, I'm kind of already leaning towards beyonding Snart, if only because I want to be able to write his reaction to seeing Sara with Ava, since he was her season one love interest in Legends while Ava is Sara's current love interest. What do you think?**


	32. Chapter 32

When Barry returned to his apartment that night, he was only half surprised to see that his door was opened and his alarm was not going off.

"Seriously, if they were going to be breaking and entering, they could at least do a better job of covering it." Barry said as he entered his loft to see Snart sitting on his couch and Rory in his kitchen, drinking one of his beers.

"You should've called first, I would've tidied up and gotten you some of those mini marshmallows you love." Barry said since he had a suspicion of why Snart and Mick would just show up in his home, the home of a cop.

"Well, weren't sure if we'd be invited. But I guess we had a run in with the same guy." Snart said and Barry nodded.

"It's good to see you again." Barry said, holding out a hand, which Snart shook.

"You to." Snart said.

"So, stealing weapons from Stagg industries?" Barry asked and Snart shrugged.

"I figured it would be a better way to get your attention and still be able to defend ourselves, should you not be the same Barry Allen we knew. Although I have to say, Cisco truly was a maestro at making these weapons, since these versions just aren't as good as our old ones." Snart and Rory grunted his agreement.

"I'll talk to Cisco, see if he'd be interested in building you guys the kind of guns you're more used to using, on two conditions." Barry said.

"How about this Red. You give us what we want and we keep your secret." Mick said and Barry rolled his eyes.

"Now Mick, let's hear him out before we make any threats." Snart said and Mick nodded.

"You can't use the guns to kill people unless it's necessary self defense like Oliver does. You two were both good men in the end." Barry said.

"No problem, we were actually only hanging out in Central City until the Flash showed up and we could get our guns. We're heading to National City to start becoming alien hunters." Snart said.

"You should get in touch with Sara. She's been beyonded to and she works for an organization that has those sorts of guidelines." Barry suggested.

"The Captain's here. Good, now she's someone I don't mind listening to." Mick said, totally noticing the look on Snart's face and wondering how he was going to break the news to him that Sara moved on.

"Yeah, so are Jax, Stein and Wally, not sure about Ray or Nate." Barry said.

"The Professor's still kicking in this universe." Mick said.

"Yeah, actually since Joe will be out all day tomorrow, why don't you guys come to Star Labs, since Cisco, Caitlin and Iris have also been beyonded as we're calling it and see if Cisco can hook you guys up." Barry said.

"It would be nice to be in that place as a guest and not a trespasser." Snart said.

"What are you talking about, we've both been invited there before." Mick said.

"Yes, but not for just a casual visit." Snart reminded him.

"Right." Mick said.

"Anyways, what was your other condition?" Snart asked.

"Simon Stagg stole the work of one his employees, causing his wife to die and said employee to become a metahuman obsessed with revenge killing him. What better way to catch a thief then with 2 of the best thieves in the world." Barry said and Snart nodded.

"Deal. Always up for taking down corrupt rich people or just rich people in general." Snart agreed.

"What about you Rory?" Barry asked.

"I don't care, as long as I get my old gun and you don't cause any problems." Mick said.

"I won't bug you guys as long as you don't give me a reason to. Fair?" Barry asked.

"Fair. now we'll leave before the cops arrive." Snart said.

"See you tomorrow." Barry said as he watched the two criminals leave his apartment.

"Oh and Rory, please give me back everything you crammed in your pockets." Barry said with a knowing grin, causing Rory to grumble under his breath as he did.


	33. Chapter 33

"So, why exactly did we need to come to Star Labs now?" Jax asked as he and Stein entered the Cortex.

"Well, we had some people we thought you'd like to be reunited with." Cisco said with a grin as two more people came into view.

"Mr. Snart." Stein said, surprised.

"Professor. Good to see you up and kicking again." Mick said and Stein nodded.

"Good to see you as well Mr. Rory and I actually mean that." Stein said.

"Snart, it's good to see you again." Jax said as he shook hands with Snart.

"You to kid. So, what's been going on here, I'm noticing a distinct lack of Wells." Snart said.

"Barry beat Thawne and sent him into the speed force where he can't hurt anyone ever again. He's actually like what happened to Zoom now." Jax said.

"Well, at least now we won't have to chase that bastard around for the spear." Mick said.

"Yes and on a related note, both Darhk and Merlyn are dead, Merlyn was killed by Oliver and Sara finally got her revenge on Darhk, since she's here now to." Jax said.

"Sara finally killed that son of a bitch. Good." Mick said, though they noticed the look on Snart's face.

"What's with the look?" Jax asked.

"It wasn't just my earth one memories that the Beyonder gave me back. He also restored my erased memories from when I worked with the Legion." Snart said.

"So you remember trying to kill us?" Jax asked.

"And actually killing another version of Mick. Yeah, I remember all of it and all I can say is that I'm so sorry for that." Snart said.

"Hey, it was a different version of you who did those things. Honestly, I think it was before you and Barry came to an agreement." Jax said.

"I know, but I still have to live with them." Snart said.

"You truly have reformed haven't you?" Stein asked.

"We both have. After we were beyonded, we tried to continue lives of crime, but it just didn't bring us the same rush anymore. I guess after saving the world and time traveling and fighting demons, robbing banks seems a bit tame." Mick said.

"Huh, so anyways, why are you guys here?" Jax asked.

"Apparently Stagg industries isn't as good at making things as me, so they asked me to rebuild their old weapons, which I am, including a few upgrades." Cisco said.

"Once we get what we came for, we're heading to National City to become alien bounty hunters. That might be bring back some of the old adrenaline." Snart said.

"Sounds good. But what happens if we get recruited into the Legends again?" Jax asked.

"We're both accepting immediately." Rory said and Snart nodded in agreement.

"What about you two?" Cisco asked.

"Well, I'd join immediately but I'd want to make sure that Grey approves of going as well, since I'd never want to force someone to join the Legends against their will." Jax said, looking at Stein with a smile.

"Actually, while I feel like my time travel days are behind me, Cisco, Caitlin and I have been consulting the geniuses of other teams, Felicity Smoak, Winn Schott, Alex Danvers, Lena Luthor, my daughter Lily, even Wells' daughter Jesse, have been trying to find a way to fully transfer the firestorm matrix to you, so that you can be Firestorm on the Legends and I can continue to live a normal existence." Stein said as Barry entered.

"Well you can add Ray to the list now to. I just off the phone with Oliver and Ray is also on this earth and he's actually coming here to Central City for Cisco and Stein's help rebuilding his A.T.O.M. suit." Barry said.

"Sweet, we've basically gotten the whole team back together. All we're missing now is Nate." Jax said.


	34. Chapter 34

Cisco was currently working on the Firestorm cure when Stein entered his lab.

"I take it you are still working on the Firestorm cure?" Stein asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I've already finished synthesizing the original compound we used to separate you and Jax before, but that left both of you without powers and I'm pretty sure that this time, the goal is for Jax to be able to have the entire stabilized matrix in him correct?" Cisco asked and Stein nodded.

"Indeed. Though fortunately, we have more time to prepare a cure." Stein said.

"Yeah, not to mention more genius minds to consult. One of the perks of this new timeline, in addition to having all our previous knowledge from Earth One, we also have access to larger variety of minds from other earths. I mean, Felicity, Alex, Winn, Lena, Caitlin, Ray, you, even Thawne contributed a bit before we got rid of him and I think we might be getting close to finally cracking the code of transferring the full matrix to Jax." Cisco said.

"Well maybe I can help." Ray said as he entered the lab.

"Raymond." Stein said a smile as he hugged his fellow scientist, friend and former teammate.

"Marty, it's good to see you up and moving again." Ray said.

"Thank you. And I must say you are looking well to." Stein said.

"Did you run into Rory or Snart since you got into the city?" Cisco asked.

"Wait, they're here to?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, armed with their guns and everything. They're actually retired from criminals and going to become alien bounty hunters in National City." Cisco said.

"Well that almost sounds like the plotline to a tv show." Ray said.

"Dude, all of our lives feel like parts of TV shows." Cisco pointed out.

"Fair point. But anyways, once we finish decoupling Firestorm, Professor, Cisco, will you help me rebuild my suit?" Ray asked.

"Of course, it would be an honor to help you find a way to shrink without making the whole world think you're dead." Cisco said.

"That would be nice. I've already managed to secure the dwarf star ore necessary to power the suit, now i just need the technology." Ray said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can get the ATOM flying around in no time." Cisco said.

"So, let's see how we can improve this cure." Ray said as he and Cisco and Stein took a closer look at the cure and all the data that their colleagues had sent them.

"I think we might actually be onto something here." Ray said.

"Hey, Stein, you got a minute?" Wally asked before he saw Ray as he entered the workshop.

"Oh hey Ray." He added.

"Wally, what's going on, we were doing something important." Cisco asked.

"Just thought you guys would be interested in meeting a guest history lecturer at CCU today." Wally said with a grin.

"Wait, you brought a teacher here?" Cisco asked, though he immediately relaxed when he saw who it was that entered after Wally.

"Relax Cisco, I'm cool." Nate Heywood said as he then proceeded to steel up, just to prove who he was.

"Steel." Ray said.

"Atom. Vibe, Firestorm." Nate said, and Ray grinned as the two bro hugged.

"Man, now we've really got the whole team on this earth. You, me, Jax, Stein and Wally here in Central City and Sara, Snart and Rory in National City." Ray said eagerly.

"Yeah well, since I've got my powers, I was hoping Team Flash had an opening." Nate said.

"Yeah sure, now I just have to add making your suit to my list of things to do." Cisco said.

"Actually, I made Nate's suit before, I can do it again." Ray suggested.

"Even better. Now let's get to work." Cisco said.


	35. Chapter 35

"Okay and that should do it." Cisco said as he and Ray finalized the compound.

"This doesn't look like the old cure." Jax said and Cisco nodded.

"That's because it's designed actually kind of work like a magnet." Ray said.

"How so?" Stein asked.

"Basically, Jax drinks it and it triggers his half of the Firestorm matrix, and magnetizes it, since Firestorm matrix is really just a thermacore that's been split into reactors, so this will basically turn Jax's half of the core and the matrix into a magnet for any of it's missing parts, like say, Professor Stein's half of the matrix. We've also included quark spheres to trick the matrix into thinking that you're both still connected to maintain stability. To sum it all up, this will draw Stein's half of the matrix out of him and draw it into Jax, stabilizing it and allowing Jax to retain all of Firestorm's powers without the need to merge with Professor Stein." Cisco said.

"And you're sure this will work?" Jax asked.

"Hopefully. After all, no one is ever really sure in science. You ready?" Ray asked and Jax nodded as he took the compound into his hand.

"You sure you want me to do this Grey. Once I take this drug, there's no going back." Jax said and Stein nodded.

"I know and Jefferson, you will always be like a son to me, but I think that I've outlived my adventuring days, while you have plenty adventures left ahead of you. Especially if the Waverider shows up. But at least with matrix, you'll still have a part of me with you." Stein said.

"I guess this is it then." Jax said as he drank the whole compound in one sip.

For a second, nothing happened and then there was huge flash as fire surged out of Professor Stein's body and immediately began coursing into Jax's body until finally, Jax had gone up like Firestorm while Stein still remained separated from him.

"Well Jax, how does it feel?" Ray asked.

"Like it'll take some getting used to, but then again, this is incredible. I finally have the full power of Firestorm without having to worry about Grey. No offense." Jax said.

"None taken, I must admit, I am a bit relieved to be free of the matrix." Stein said as Jax turned off his fire.

"Great, now maybe Cisco can help me build my new suit." Ray asked, right as Iris rushed in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Cisco, we need you in the Cortex." Iris said.

"I can help Raymond in the meantime." Stein said and they nodded as Jax and Cisco followed Iris out of the workshop.

* * *

"What's going on?" Cisco asked when he found, Barry, Caitlin and Ralph standing in the Cortex.

"Remember the big busted cage we had when I first woke up from my coma?" Barry asked and Cisco nodded as he now had an idea of where this was going.

"Yeah?" Cisco asked.

"Well, I think we might have a clue but what happened to it's inhabitant." Barry said as he pulled up security footage of a man in a familiar mask, robbing gold. But was peculiar about him was how he was moving.

"That guy's moving like he's a gorilla." Ralph said.

"That's because he's being controlled by a gorilla." Caitlin said.

"Grodd. A telepathic meta gorilla with serious anger issues." Barry said.

"How many times did you tangle with that thing before?" Ralph asked curiously.

"Honestly, I've lost count. But the point is that Grodd is one of the most dangerous enemies I've ever faced and I'm not sure how we can beat him, since even if we stop him, it's not like we have a place we can put him, since the pipeline isn't equipped to handle a gorilla, Argus was shut down, I highly doubt a zoo will help him, the DEO can't contain non alien criminals, Iron Heights isn't set to hold animals and I doubt that Lian Yu could contain Grodd, since he can use his telepathy to control people." Barry said.

"We'll figure something out." Iris said.

"Maybe I can create a special wing in Iron Heights to contain meta animals. It's a long shot, but it might work." Cisco said.

"Talk to Captain Singh about that, in the meantime, we need to stop this masked man before he hurts anyone else, since he's also our ticket to Grodd." Barry said and they all nodded as they got to work.


	36. Chapter 36

"So Barry, how exactly are you, me, Cisco, Caitlin and Ralph going to stop Grodd. You said it yourself, every time we think we've beat him he comes back stronger and smarter." Iris asked him as they got settled into their new loft.

"I've beat him before. Grodd's a lot like DeVoe. He's so sure of his intelligence that he thinks he can't be beaten. His overconfidence is his downfall." Barry said.

"Still, where will we take him? The pipeline can't accommodate a meta gorilla and neither can Iron heights." Iris said.

"I don't know." Barry admitted, right as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Barry asked.

"Barry, I think our prayers have just been answered." Cisco said.

"Really, why?" Barry asked.

"Because I was going through the emails sent through the network Felicity and I set up for our teams communicate with each other without having to worry about being intercepted and it turns out that Winn sent us an email saying that the president has added metahumans to the DEO's jurisdiction, so they're being transferred to a DEO prison facility. I've already contacted them and they're prepared to bring Grodd once we capture him." Cisco said.

"And they do know that Grodd is a giant sentient telepathic gorilla right?" Barry asked.

"Barry, they deal with aliens, Grodd is nothing. We just need to be able to keep him sedated long enough for them to transport him to their facility." Cisco said.

"Great, that works out perfectly. See if you can find a way to upgrade all of our suits with the anti telepathy tech necessary to keep Grodd out of our heads." Barry said.

"Caitlin and I have already started working on some plans for that very thing with help from Professor Stein." Cisco said.

"Cisco, when are you going to put a ring on Caitlin's finger, I mean, you two are basically me and Iris without the whole mother being killed and having to move in to her house when you were a kid thing." Barry asked.

"You're one to talk Barry." Cisco said.

"Um, Iris and I were married and the only I haven't proposed yet is because I'm terrified of her father." Barry said.

"Fair point." Cisco conceded.

"Seriously though man. I could tell even back on Earth one that you were crazy about her, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to risk ruining the oldest and closest friendship you've had." Barry said.

"I appreciate that Barry. I really do. But honestly, if I asked Caitlin to marry me, I'm worried what would happen if she said no." Cisco said.

"Better to know and have closure than to wait and never know. But I think that we both know what her answer would be." Barry said.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." Cisco said as he hung up.

"What was that about?" Iris asked.

"Well first off, the DEO is willing to take Grodd off our hands after we stop him." Barry said.

"That's great." Iris said.

"As for the rest of it, well, I asked Cisco if he was ever planning on proposing to Caitlin." Barry said.

"Funny you should mention that." Iris said.

"Really, why?" Barry asked.

"Caitlin and I were talking about that very thing about a week ago. I asked her if Cisco did propose to her, what would she say?" Iris asked.

"And?" Barry asked.

"She said that first she'd ask him what took him so long and then she'd say yes." Iris said.

"I told him so. And Iris, the only reason I have not proposed to you yet is because even though we've been going out for nearly a year, I'm scared of what your father will do to me?" Barry asked.

"Look Barry, I'm not pressuring you to propose. As long as you don't do it to try and change the future, do it when your comfortable. Just remember that you already know what my answer will be when you do ask. I'm gonna go take a shower." Iris said as she kissed him before getting up.


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning, Barry and Iris entered the Cortex to find Cisco making slight modifications to the Vibe, Killer Frost and and Elongated Man suits.

"What are you doing?" Iris asked.

"Upgrading our suits with the anti telepathy technology professor Stein and I worked up to protect us from Grodd's powers. Or at least, his mind ones." Cisco said, since they still had to deal with Grodd's immense strength.

"Any luck locating him?" Barry asked.

"Honestly, I think that the best place to start would be places we know he's been. Specifically, his past hideouts from Earth One." Cisco said.

"Meaning the sewers and the tower?" Barry asked.

"Exactly. But first I need to upgrade your suit and Iris's suit so you'll both be immune to Grodd's telepathy." Cisco said and Barry and Iris both nodded as they walked over to their mannequins and placed their rings into the locks on them and ejected their suits onto them.

"I am so glad was able to reverse engineer that tech from the Time Vault." Cisco said and Barry nodded.

"You and me both." Barry said as Cisco got to work on upgrading their suits.

"Hey Bar, what's going on?" Joe asked as he entered the Cortex.

"Tracking down a psycho meta gorilla." Barry said casually.

"Sorry I asked. But anyways, I just thought you'd like to know that the federal reserve is moving a ton of gold bars to their keystone city vault. They think the man in the mask is going to make a play for it." Joe said.

"How are they transporting the gold?" Barry asked.

"You're never gonna believe it. By ice cream truck." Joe said and Barry laughed.

"Just make sure they remember that the music means they are open for business." Barry said and Joe chuckled.

"I'll make sure I pass on the info. Anyways, I'll let you know when the transfer is happening." Joe said as he walked out.

"Cisco, I think I have a new idea for how we can catch Grodd." Barry said.

"I'm listening." Cisco said.

"Grodd is no doubt controlling Eiling again. I checked with Alex when we first got this call and it turns out he's been MIA for months." Barry said.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Cisco asked.

"If Grodd attempts to use his powers through Eiling to attack me again, can you trace the signal?" Barry asked.

"Maybe. It's worth a shot at least." Cisco said and Barry nodded.

"Okay then, get ready, as soon as you can track down where Grodd's hiding out, everyone get ready to move out. I'll join you as soon as I get my bearings." Barry said.

"You heard the man people. Let's get moving." Iris said as Cisco finished upgrading Barry's suit and moved onto her's as Barry reloaded his suit into his ring and sped out of the lab.

* * *

The man in the mask was preparing to rob the federal reserve when the Flash sped in.

"Okay Grodd, tell me where you are." Flash said.

"You know me?" Grodd asked.

"More like I guessed. Come on, I know you've been trying to get my attention, so just tell me, where are you?" Flash asked.

"You wish to die Flash. Come here." Grodd, or the man in the mask said as images flooded Flash's mind and Flash saw that Grodd had currently taken refuge in the sewers again.

"You want me, well, you'll get a lot more than me. But first." Flash said as he moved to quickly speed the masked man into the pipeline.

"Well, that was quick." Cisco commented.

"Keep him sedated for right now. Once Grodd is dealt with, then we'll return Eiling to his post." Barry said.

"And Grodd?" Cisco asked.

"He's in his bachelor pad in the sewers. We need to gear up, since this is going to be a real fight for our lives." Barry said and Cisco nodded.

"They're already geared up and ready to go." Cisco said, speaking of Iris, Caitlin and Ralph and he was currently wearing his vibe gear.

"Let's move out then." Barry said, ready to end this gorilla show. Once and for all.


	38. Chapter 38

"So, Allen, do we have a plan for fighting Grodd? Last time I checked, you said that he was one of your toughest enemies?" Elongated Man asked as he, Flash, Dash, Vibe and Killer Frost walked through the sewers towards Grodd's lair.

"True, Grodd is one of those enemies that just doesn't seem to stay down. Just like Thawne." Flash said.

"Well Grodd always did consider Thawne to be his father." Vibe pointed out.

"Anyways, the point is that every time Grodd shows his ugly head and I do mean ugly, we always find a way to take him down. And this time, we have the four of us, usually it's just me against him." Flash said.

"Hey last time, Wally and I helped." Vibe said.

"I said usually." Flash said.

"Enough, so what's the plan?" Dash asked.

"Cisco, you sure this anti telepathy tech will work?" Flash asked.

"Positive, it's ten times stronger than what we used originally." Vibe assured him.

"Good. Okay, Iris and I will use our speed to create a vortex, drawing Grodd's attention and keeping him distracted. He's fast but he can't catch both us at once." Flash said.

"What about the rest of us?" Killer Frost asked.

"Cisco, Caitlin, once you see an opening, use your powers to knock Grodd out, then Ralph, you get the hard part." Flash said.

"What?" Elongated Man asked.

"Once Grodd is down, you need to restrain him long enough to hit him with this. It's a tranq designed to knock him out until he gets to his new cell." Flash said, handing him a tranq.

"Yeah you're right, this is the hard part." Elongated Man said.

"Everyone ready?" Flash asked as they all made sure their anti telepathy tech was working before nodding as they arrived at the entrance to Grodd's lair.

"Welcome to the jungle." Vibe said as they braced themselves before heading in.

* * *

"So, you came." Grodd said in their minds as he jumped down to see them.

"I never disappoint Grodd. But now that I'm here, see if you can catch me?" Flash asked as he and Dash began running around in opposite directions, causing the gorilla to roar in outrage as he attempted to grab them, but they were too quick for him, and then Flash added more to injury by chucking a lightning bolt at him.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Flash said as Vibe and Killer Frost saw their opening and took their shots as he fired a vibe blast at Grodd while she blasted ice at him, subduing him.

"Ralph, do it now." Flash shouted.

"Here goes everything." Elongated man said as he stretched around the gorilla, tying him up while Grodd struggled to break free.

"I really am sorry about this." Elongated man said as he thrust the tranq into Grodd's leg, causing the Gorilla to immediately start to calm down as Killer Frost walked up to him sadly.

"I'm sorry Grodd. You left us no choice." she said, though she sounded like she was also trying to convince herself of that.

"It's over." Flash said with satisfaction as he watched Grodd slumber.

"So, how do we get him to the DEO?" Dash asked.

"Like this." Vibe said as Elongated Man got out of the way and Vibe opened a breach directly underneath Grodd, which he fell through.

"Where did that go?" Killer Frost asked.

"Alex showed me Grodd's cell. That breach dropped him directly into it." Vibe said.

"Smart." Elongated Man said.

"Yeah well, it's not like any of us are strong enough to carry him." Vibe said.

"Let's get out of here." Flash said as Vibe opened another breach, this one leading to Star Labs, which they all walked through.


	39. Chapter 39

"I just got off the phone with Lucy, Grodd landed in his cell no worries and he can punch the walls as much as he wants, it's made out of a super hard alien metal called Tiberian Steel, even Grodd can't break through it. She assured me that they'll do everything they can to help Grodd and maybe even find a way to change him back to normal." Barry said as he entered the cortex.

"I hope so. I know Grodd is a psychopath, but at the same time, considering I was once a psychopath myself, but you guys never gave up hope on me and found a way to help me. I just hope that they can do the same for him." Caitlin said.

"We should probably get Eiling back to the military before he wakes up." Cisco said and Barry nodded.

"I'll handle that. The rest of you, take the night off." Barry said as he sped off.

"I'm getting worried about him." Iris said.

"How so, he seems like he's doing fine?" Ralph said.

"No, every free moment he has, he's spending here, searching for any signs of other speedsters in the city or even on this earth." Iris said.

"So, he's looking for a new protegee." Ralph said but Cisco and Caitlin understood.

"No, he's looking this earth's version of the speedster who killed his dad. Barry must be focusing on finding Zoom too much." Cisco said.

"I heard about Zoom. Evil speedster dressed in black?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, he killed Barry's father on Earth One. It sent Barry down a dark path that actually led to him changing the timeline and while that change resulted in Wally and Caitlin getting powers, it didn't do the rest of us any favors." Iris said and Cisco nodded.

"Yeah, my brother died and Iris was estranged from Joe for about a year. We need to find Zoom or find some sort of confirmation that he doesn't exist on this earth soon or Barry is never going to be able to move forward with his life." Cisco said.

"You guys know Zoom's real name right?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah, why?" Caitlin asked.

"Why not just search for the man behind the mask." Ralph said and Cisco grinned.

"And that my friend is one of the many things I've missed about you Ralph." Cisco said as he got to work locating Hunter Zolomon.

"Found him. And would you look at that, he's a nutcase on this earth to. Only instead of going to an asylum, he was sentenced to death." Cisco said.

"How?" Iris asked.

"By the electric chair. On the same night the particle accelerator exploded." Cisco said and they all groaned.

"What does the record say about his execution?" Iris asked.

"Says it was completed, but I'm willing to bet they were wrong." Cisco said.

"How so?" Caitlin asked.

"When Barry was in his coma, his heart beat so quickly the doctors thought he was flatlining. I'm willing to bet the same thing is happening with Zolomon." Cisco said.

"We should check out where his body is supposed to be and make sure it's still there to be sure." Iris said.

"What's going on?" Barry asked as he sped back into the lab.

"I think we might have finally found a way to find Zoom." Iris said.

"Really, how?" Barry asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now, we speedsters need to go check the iron heights morgue. I'll explain on the way." Iris said and Barry nodded as they sped out of the lab.


	40. Chapter 40

**Warning, this chapter contains spoilers for the Flash Season 5 premiere, which was awesome by the way, since it also answered the question, what happened to Barry after his big 2024 fight with Thawne.**

* * *

On their way to the morgue, some kind of vortex opened in front of Flash and Dash.

"What the hell?" Dash asked as they came to a stop.

"It's the speed force, it's drawing us in." Flash realized as he recognized the portal.

"Should we go?" Dash asked with uncertainty.

"We don't have a choice." Flash said as they ran into the portal.

* * *

"Hi mom, Hi dad." A familiar voice said to them to when they arrived in the speed force.

"Nora." Barry said as he and Iris turned to see their daughter Nora standing in front of them and they appeared to be in their old apartment from Earth One.

"Long time no see." Nora said.

"Why did you bring us here? We were going to do some investigating into Zoom." Iris asked.

"Which thanks Barry's defeat of Thawne, is unnecessary. The reason Zolomon was able to evade capture on Earths one and two because the time wraiths were ineffective at hunting him. However, now we have the perfect hunter." Nora said.

"Thawne." Barry realized and Nora nodded.

"Yes, while Zolomon did indeed receive his speed in the accelerator explosion, we were able to prevent him from going on his reign of terror. His counterpart broke our rules and we knew he would do the same, for you see, every speedster in the multiverse, their connection to the speed force, it allows us to view what sort of person they would be and Zolomon would've only become a greater monster here than he was before. So we took decisive action to stop him before it happened. We sent Thawne, the new Black Flash, to eliminate Zoom and he succeeded." Nora said.

"So, Zoom is dead?" Barry asked and Nora nodded as they both sighed in relief.

"However, Zoom was a special case. We cannot interfere with any other speedsters, you come across and you will come across others soon. Be ready." Nora said.

"Our daughter Nora, is she okay?" Iris asked and the Speed force smiled.

"She's fine on Earth One. After all, she is XS." The speed force said as it disappeared and Flash and Dash then speeded out of the speed force.

* * *

Caitlin, Cisco and Ralph were surprised when Barry and Iris returned to the cortex so soon.

"What happened?" Cisco asked.

"Well, on our way to the morgue, we got summoned into the speed force." Iris said.

"So, Iris got her first trip inside there." Cisco said, with a grin, except he lost it after seeing the looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked.

"Nothing it's just, you know how we said that the speed force could manifest itself as anyone?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cisco asked.

"We saw it was Nora. Our daughter." Iris said and now it made sense to them.

"You miss her don't you." Caitlin said and Iris nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, I know that eventually she'll be here on this earth, and this time, since Thawne is truly gone for good, Barry will be there for her every step of the way, but it's still hard thinking about her." Iris said.

"Anyways, we did get some good news." Barry said.

"Really, what?" Cisco asked.

"Apparently the Speed force did us a favor and sent Thawne, who has become it's new enforcer, kill Zolomon, which means no Zoom." Barry said.

"Nice. No Zoom means no Savitar, since if Zoom isn't around to kill your dad, then there's absolutely no chance of you going back and creating Flashpoint, which means no Savitar." Cisco said and Barry nodded.

"Yeah, that's the hope. But we shouldn't celebrate just yet. After all, DeVoe is still free and so is Cicada and plenty of other bad guys. We need to be ready." Barry said and they all nodded.

* * *

While Ralph was on his way out, Caitlin decided to talk to him about something.

"Hey Ralph, you got a minute?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah what's up?" Ralph asked.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to look into my dad's death again. I mean, I remember everything that happened on Earth One after finding out he's alive, but if there's even a chance that he's still alive, I need to know, since his death really broke my family apart." Caitlin said.

"I'll see what I can dig up." Ralph agreed as he walked out.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked that. Sorry to those of you who were hoping for a Zoom fight, but without the Earth 2 people, it just seemed like it wouldn't be as fun and since technically, Zoom did kill Thawne on Earth One, I thought it might be a bit ironic if Thawne killed Zoom on this earth, since it's clear that speed force hunters are very adept and very capable of tracking down speedsters, even more so than time wraiths.**


	41. Chapter 41

Iris was on her way out of Star Labs when she saw the time vault was open and walked inside to see Barry looking at the article from the time vault.

"What are you doing in here?" Iris asked.

"I couldn't help it. Despite the fact that we beat Thawne, he's still going to come back, though in our future, it'll be his past, this time travel thing is still confusing, even after all these years, but anyways, I'm still going to have that same fight with Thawne in 2024 and I'm going to disappear and never come back." Barry said.

"Hey, you don't know that. On this earth we can learn from our mistakes and this time, I'm going to be out there with you. Just like the article says." Iris said and Barry smiled.

"I guess. But still, Nora grew up without a father before and I don't want that to happen again." Barry said.

"Well, if we had her sooner, than that means that we'd have more time with her." Iris asked.

"Are you saying you want to have a baby now?" Barry asked.

"No, I want to be married before I have a kid, though Oliver and Laurel don't seem to mind. But still, while I do a child with you Barry, I think we should wait until we're married again to try for one. Just a thought." Iris said with a smile as she walked out of the vault, leaving Barry to think.

* * *

"Cisco, what are you doing?" Caitlin asked him with a smile when she entered his workshop.

"What does it look like. I'm trying to one up Ryan Choi." Cisco said as Caitlin noticed that her boyfriend was working on yet another version of the Flash suit.

"This suit looks suspiciously more like his work then yours?" Caitlin said.

"What can I say, the guy may have been a bit of dick, rubbing his skills in my face all the time, but he did know how to make a good super suit. Now I'm just going to be improving upon his work." Cisco said.

"Still, Barry seems to be pretty happy with his current suit." Caitlin pointed out.

"True, but you heard what he said when he first wore that suit Nora gave him. He said that was a super suit and he was right. I need to step up my game a bit. It's not an obsession, it's just making suits has always been my thing. Something I didn't need my powers for. It was my thing long before I even realized I had my powers." Cisco said and Caitlin just smiled as she kissed him.

"I get that, I do and trust me Cisco, if you're planning on giving Barry's suit an update, I'm all for it, I just don't want you to feel like you're doing it because you have something to prove. We all value you, even if weren't a master at making superhero outfits. And maybe, you even give my suit an upgrade if you want, since really on this earth, you really just made that more from memory of the suit I made for myself on Earth One. Just something to think about." Caitlin said as she walked away from him, leaving Cisco to think about it.


	42. Chapter 42

**Little AN. I just thought about this, but didn't the message from future Barry that the Legends found come from Barry in 2056. Unless the timeline's changed since Iris didn't die and Savitar was erased from existence, he does come back eventually. Everyone seems to have forgotten about that, myself included until just now.**

* * *

"So, what exactly are we doing here now?" Iris asked as she and Barry entered the speed lab.

"I think you're ready to start learning some of the more advanced speedster moves." Barry said.

"Like what? You already taught me how to phase, create wind funnels, run on water and vertical surfaces?" Iris asked.

"True, but I haven't taught you how do things like throw lightning or create speed mirages." Barry said, much to Iris's excitement.

"So, what are we starting with?" Iris asked.

"A lightning throw. You're more than fast enough for that now. I'll give you a demonstration on how it's supposed to be done then I'll talk you through it." Barry said and Iris nodded as Barry began speeding around the lab until finally, he released a bolt of lightning, striking with perfect accuracy.

"Always looks so cool." Iris said and Barry smiled.

"Let's just hope you're a better student than Nora was at first. She was so eager, she got in way over her head, just like me." Barry said and Iris grinned, right as Cisco's voice came on over the PA system.

"Barry, Iris, we need you in the cortex now." Cisco said.

"To be continued." Barry said and Iris nodded as they headed from the speed lab into the cortex.

"What's going on?" Barry asked.

"You know the recent spree of tech heist being pulled around these parts?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, Mercury Labs, Stagg Industries?" Barry asked.

"Well, we accessed the records of everything stolen and well, take a look." Cisco said as he pulled up the manifest.

"Wait, this looks like a list of." Barry said.

"Everything Abra Kadabra stole the first time we met him." Cisco said.

"Wait, who now?" Ralph asked.

"Abra Kadabra. He's a bad guy from the 64th century who we encountered actually a few months before we met you. He killed a lot of people looting tech companies to build a time machine to get back to his own time. Last time we saw him, Gypsy was taking him back to her earth to stand trial for his crimes there." Iris said.

"Cisco, you need to find and destroy all of the tech regarding the Time Sphere, we cannot allow Kadabra do to get his hands on it." Barry said.

"I'm on it." Cisco said as he rushed out.

"So what's the plan?" Ralph asked.

"We take him down quickly. I know all his tricks." Barry said.

"And this time, he'll be up against 5 metas." Caitlin added.

"Exactly. Let's get ready to move." Barry said right as he heard a familiar sound.

"Did you honestly think I would let you stop me from going home Flash?" Abra Kadabra asked.

"You're not going anywhere." Barry said and in a matter of seconds, he was wearing his suit and had Kadabra locked in cuffs.

"No." Kadabra said.

"We're dismantling the tech now. You're gonna stay here and face justice for your crimes." Barry said, right as a breach opened up.

"Brace yourselves. Looks like Gypsy's counterpart from this version of the multiverse is joining us." Iris said as she, Ralph and Caitlin suited up, Caitlin preparing to go full on Killer Frost if she had to.

Sure enough, Gypsy came out of the breach.

"Abracadabra, you're coming with me." Gypsy said.

"Hold up, who are you?" Dash asked as Gypsy calmed down.

"Sorry, my name is Gypsy, I'm from Earth 206 and this man is fugitive from justice, if you stop me from taking him." Gypsy said.

"Relax, just needed to make sure you weren't an accomplice of his, considering how many people he's killed, the sooner he's off our hands, the better." Barry said, handing him over to her.

"Thank you. Now, where's your breacher? I can sense you have one here." Gypsy said.

"He's making sure that the tech Kadabra was after can't be used again." Dash said.

"And he's spoken for." Caitlin said, her voice sounding dangerously like Killer Frost.

"What's going on," Cisco asked as he joined them, only to halt when he saw Gypsy, "here?"

"This is Gypsy, she's from Earth 206 and apparently Kadabra is a fugitive there and she came to collect him." Barry explained.

"Oh, okay then, I'll show her the breach room, since that's probably the best place for her to come in and out of. Particularly out." Cisco said, adding that last bit when he saw the look on his girlfriend's face.

"Yeah, let's go." Gypsy said.

"These cuffs will prevent him from using his powers. Don't let him out of them for any reason." Flash said to Gypsy, who nodded as she took Kadabra from him.

"We'll make sure he faces justice for his crimes." Gypsy assured them as she and Cisco left, Kadabra in tow.

"I'm going to go make sure she doesn't make a move on my man." Killer Frost said, following them.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think of that? Abra Kadabra returns and so does Gypsy. Let me know if you think this should just be a one and done for her or if you think there should be some kind of story line with her, since for now, I'm not going to be updating this quite as much. Enjoy. Also, check out my AN at the top of this chapter, since I'm pretty sure that the writers overlooked something in the plot of season 5, I mean I already love Nora, but still.**


End file.
